Verano
by Kaya16
Summary: Yumi y las demás deciden hacer un viaje, será esta la oportunidad de sachiko para actuar? yumixsachi
1. Verano

oooh sii, adivinen quien volvio? yeh, YO! buenas buenas, como andan? aca les vengo a traer un nuevo fic de marimite, okey...soy fanática, lo admito jajaja, quizas me recuerden por la historia "Celos" bueno, soy la misma autora, kayita a sus servicios.

Esta vez les traigo un fic mas corto, pero igual de interesante, con el intenso yumixsachi. Se centra en la etapa anterior a la 3 y 4 temporada de la serie, es decir, antes de que yumi hiciera su soeur a touko, asi que no creo que vean a la chiquita revoltosa en esta historia.

en fin! disfrutenla, espero no tardar tanto con los capitulos como con los otros fics..que algunos todavia no terminé, pequeño dato.

ah! y como siempre, quiero saber si les gusta el principio y toda la bola asi que reviews pleease! (:

**Verano **

-He estado pensando...que les parece si hacemos un viaje?- comento, poniéndose de pie, Rosa Foetida.

-que buena idea rei-chan!- se exaltó Yoshino al instante.

-lamento decirlo pero...tenemos un pequeño inconveniente respecto a eso- hablo ahora la respetada, Rosa Chinensis. –dentro de poco serán los exámenes finales, no te parece que es una idea descabellada?- se opuso con normalidad.

La rosa amarilla bufó, desganada –supuse que dirías algo así, pero sigo insistiendo en que es buena idea tomarnos un pequeño descanso...además, no crees que las demás tienen derecho a opinar?- remato su comentario, observando a las anonadas jovencitas.

Shimako se puso de pie delicadamente, y aclaro la garganta.

-sinceramente...me parece una muy buena idea, pero si generara un problema para las demás, debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con sachiko-san sobre el viaje- manifestó Rosa Gigantea, con su estricta dulzura de siempre.

La peliazul la observo aliviada, para luego posar su mirada en Noriko –y tu que piensas noriko-chan?- le pregunto, mientras observaba como la joven meditaba en silencio.

-etto...creo que es una buena idea, nos vendría bien un descanso, nee onee-sama?- le sonrió, su soeur.

-si Noriko lo dice, por mi esta bien- cambio su parecer la rosa, fácilmente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-entonces esta decidido! Nos iremos de viaje!- exclamo yoshino, entusiasmada.

-esperen!- interrumpió rosa chinenchis –no creen que nos estamos olvidando de alguien?-.

Las jóvenes pusieron cara de pensativas, mientras que a sachiko se le agotaba la paciencia.

-ara- soltó de repente shimako –tienes razón, nos olvidamos de yu...-.

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose precipitadamente, provoco que todas se reincorporaran de inmediato.

-gomen! Se me ha hecho tarde!- apareció finalmente, la joven de coletas.

-donde has estado?- le cuestiono su onee-sama, enfadada.

-lo siento, no suele pasarme pero...me quede dormida- explico Yumi, caminando hacia su asiento.

-eso no es excusa- sentencio sachiko, mirándola de reojo.

La pequeña se entristeció ante el enojo de su onee-sama, aunque francamente pensaba que estaba exagerando un poco.

-da igual! Ahora que esta yumi-san podemos dar por finalizada esta reunioncita- corto el lúgubre ambiente, la pequeña rosa amarilla.

-reunioncita?...de que estaban hablando?- inquirió la inocente rosa.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, yumi y sachiko se dirigían a la salida de la escuela, en silencio.

*mierda, por qué estará tan enojada? Hacia mucho que no la veía así...* pensó, para luego tragar saliva fuertemente, y animarse a hablar.

-o...onee-sama que sucede? Te has enfadado por que estuve de acuerdo respecto al viaje?- pregunto con timidez.

El caminar de sachiko se detuvo de repente, para luego posar la mirada en su soeur y suspirar largamente –gomene, yumi- se disculpo, sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

-por que te disculpas? Se supone que yo me tenia que disculpar- rió, nerviosa.

La peliazul le sonrió amablemente –porque...estaba irritada y me la agarre contigo, perdóname...- se disculpo de nuevo, descendiendo la mirada.

Yumi se acerco mas a ella para poder verla –onee-sama...-.

Al escuchar aquel llamado, sachiko se reincorporo, quedando muy cerca del rostro de la joven.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció, adornando su bella piel.

-hay algo que te esta preocupando?- inquirió yumi, entristeciendo su mirada.

La peliazul se quedo en silencio admirándola, tanto...que inclusive su soeur comenzó a alertarse.

-o-onee-sama? Que sucede? Tengo...algo en la cara?- hablo, llevando sus manos a su rostro y comenzando a hacer una de sus tantas muecas graciosas.

Sachiko reacciono ante ello, y comenzó a reírse.

-oye! no te rías! Estabas jugando conmigo? Mala!- rió también, tranquilizándose al observar a su onee-sama sonreir.

Sachiko detuvo su risa en seco, para luego posar su mirada nuevamente en ella –jugando? Eso jamás...- atino a decir, manteniendo su melancólica sonrisa, para luego dar media vuelta y emprender de nuevo su caminar, dejando a una yumi aun mas confundida que antes.

El gran día del viaje llego, las rosas habían quedado en encontrarse en la estación de trenes de tokio, porque iban a un pueblo un poco lejano de allí.

Se hospedarían en la casa de los abuelos de Rei, ya que estos se encontraban de viaje.

-Gokigen'yo- saludaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-ese es nuestro tren! Vamos- comunico Rei a las demás.

-rei, cuanto tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto, un tanto disgustada, sachiko.

-oye...ya te estas mareando? Pero si apenas nos sentamos!- contesto la rosa amarilla.

La ojiazul bufo ante tal respuesta –no es por eso! Solo quería saber...-

Yumi reía en silencio, conocía bien a su onee-sama y sabia que no le gustaba viajar, pero aun así...decidió no oponerse ante la idea del viaje, ya que últimamente, esta ultima, parecía muy cansada.

*estoy mas que segura, que sachiko-sama realmente deseaba venir a este viaje, pero entonces...por que se opuso tan fervientemente?* pensó su soeur, observándola de reojo.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, llegaron a su destino. Era una casa tradicionalmente japonesa, con una vista espectacular. Aquel lugar no era una ciudad como tokio, perfecto para relajarse.

-vaya, una estatua de buda...rei-sama, tus abuelos son budistas?- inquirió la pequeña noriko-chan, asombrada.

-sip, ahora te sientes mas en tu casa?- bromeo la joven, provocando que ambas rosas blancas rieran.

-oye! deja de decir "sus" abuelos, porque también son los míos!- exclamo yoshino, inflando sus cachetes.

Las risas se hicieron presentes en aquel calido hogar.

-bien, les mostrare sus habitaciones, vengan- las guió Rei, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Yoshino fue la primera en adelantarse, parecía muy entusiasmada, hasta que entro a uno de los cuartos y se quedo paralizada.

-etto...rei-chan…esto es algún tipo de plan maquiavélico o algo así?- hablo de repente la morocha, al observar las dos habitaciones.

Yumi tuvo curiosidad y miro el interior del lugar, para luego, enrojecerse al máximo.

Rei al ver las caras de las jóvenes, se acerco y hecho un vistazo.

Abrió los ojos de par al observar que solo había 3 futones en total, -pero que paso aquí?- expreso confundida.

-ara...solo hay 3 futones? Como haremos entonces?- se pregunto shimako-san.

-etto...mis abuelos se debieron olvidar de poner mas...bueno! tampoco es para tanto- trato de tranquilizarlas.

-tienes razón, podría ser divertido...yo dormiré contigo rei-chan ju ju ju- comento yoshino entrando en una de las habitaciones –nee yumi-san quieres compartir el cuarto conmigo?- le pregunto su fiel amiga.

La pequeña la miro dudosa, para luego posar su mirada en sachiko, esta estaba cabizbaja, como si su mente no se encontrara allí.

La rosa foetida en bouton observo con una maliciosa sonrisa a ambas jóvenes –y por supuesto, sachiko-sama también esta invitada- finalizo su oferta.

La peliazul se petrifico al escuchar aquello.

*dormir en el mismo futon que yumi...? por que debería preocuparme...?* pensó, tratando de forjar una sonrisa.

-es buena idea, además de esa forma no te aburrirás a la noche, tienes a yoshino-chan para divertirte- le comento su onee-sama a la joven de coletas.

Esta ultima sonrió ampliamente al escucharla –arigatou onee-sama! prometo no hacer mucho ruido- acoto, inocentemente.

-ara yumi-chan...no sabia que eras de las que gritaban- se sumo rei, guiñándole un ojo.

-rei!- le grito sachiko, comenzando a sonrojarse.

Yumi se enrojeció hasta las orejas al darse cuenta del malentendido –n-no quise decir eso!- exclamo al instante, ya sin poder remediar la situación.

Las risas no tardaron en surgir nuevamente.

Sachiko cerro los ojos de forma apacible y golpeo levemente la cabeza de yumi –baka, vamos, hay que sacar el equipaje- le anuncio, entrando en el aquel cuarto.

-entonces yo dormiré con noriko en la otra habitación- hablo shimako, guiándola a su soeur.

Rei asintió y todas comenzaron a establecerse, en esa pequeña casa que...daría mucho de que hablar en el futuro.


	2. Vergüenza

**Vergüenza**

La noche llego rápidamente, las doncellas decidieron divertirse un poco y salieron a dar un paseo.

Comenzaron a recorrer los bosques de la zona, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna les permitía ver el camino.

-vaya Rei, este lugar es simplemente precioso- comento la rosa chinencis, admirando la naturaleza.

-ves que era buena idea venir?- le sonrió su amiga –de todas formas, yo voy yendo para la casa, estoy un poco cansada por el viaje- acotó.

-también yo, vamos noriko?- le pregunto a su soeur. Esta asintió tranquilamente.

-vienes sachiko?- cuestiono rei, pero la joven se encontraba muy sumida en aquel lugar.

-en un rato, me quedare aquí un poco mas- respondió, con su vista centrada en el cielo.

Yumi la observo, para luego posar su mirada en la rosa amarilla en bouton, esta le asintió levemente, dándole a entender a la pequeña que le hiciera compañía.

La joven de coletas se quedo en silencio admirando a su onee-sama, era tan hermosa, parecía como si deslumbrara junto a la resplandeciente luz.

-nee yumi...por que te has quedado?- hablo de repente.

-no es obvio?- comenzó a decir, acercándose a ella. Sachiko la miro dudosa.

-porque quiero estar contigo- contesto finalmente, tomándola del brazo.

Su onee-sama le sonrió, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Se quedo embobada observando la sonrisa de yumi, siempre tan honesta...tan pura...

-yumi...te he dicho alguna vez que eres un misterio?- cuestiono, acomodando el moño de su vestido.

-sip, varias veces, aunque sigo sin comprender el por qué- le dijo, con una pequeña risita.

-por que dices...? es que aun no te has dado cuenta?- prosiguió la peliazul, ahora acariciando sus coletas.

La pequeña se quedo contemplándola, confundida, algo dentro suyo comenzaba a emanar...nervios quizás?.

-yumi...tu eres la única persona que me entiende, y...creo que te has aprovechado de eso, muchos dicen que me manipulas a tu antojo- bromeo, haciendo una picara mueca.

Su soeur abrió los ojos de par en par –eh? Pero eso no es cierto!-.

Sachiko rió ante su respuesta –de todas formas...me gusta que me manipules-.

-t-te gusta? Pero si no lo hago apro...-.

-lo sé, pero lo que quiero decir es que...contigo puedo ser yo misma, solo...contigo- finalizo la joven, observándola seriamente.

Sin embargo, esa mirada escondía algo...pero yumi aun no podía descifrar lo que era.

Al llegar a la casa, ambas jóvenes se percataron de que no había sonido alguno.

-se habrán ido a dormir?- pregunto la pequeña, subiendo las escaleras, para luego entrar a su habitación y confirmar lo dicho.

-eso parece- acoto sachiko, observando las extrañas poses en las que dormían sus amigas.

Yoshino estaba completamente desparramada sobre rei, y esta por poco y roncaba.

-como pueden dormir así?- inquirió la peliazul, encontrando su pijama.

-creo que...están acostumbradas- rió yumi, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa lentamente, para tratar de no hacer ruido.

Sachiko la miro un momento de reojo mientras se desvestía, su pequeña había crecido...realmente había crecido.

Un leve sonrojo reapareció en el rostro de la ojiazul, desconcertándola.

-onee-sama- .La voz de yumi la hizo reincorporarse al instante, para luego darse media vuelta y quedar petrificada.

-s-si?- dijo casi en un susurro, tratando de mantener la calma.

-de que lado quieres dormir?- le pregunto, mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

-c-cualquier lado esta bien- continuo hablando entrecortadamente, aun sin mirarla.

-oye...por que no te das la vuelta? Es difícil hablarte así- bromeo la joven.

Sachiko se alerto –ja ja, tienes razón- tomo aire y giro lentamente.

Al instante quedo deslumbrada. Yumi tenia puesto un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, le quedaba precioso. Eso y su cabello suelto, era la imagen perfecta.

-no te vas a cambiar onee-sama?- la cuestiono nuevamente, mientras se metía en el futon.

-s-si- contesto secamente, para luego comenzar a desvestirse.

*que me esta pasando? Nunca me había afectado ver a yumi desnuda...o si...?* pensó, mientras sus nervios no calmaban.

Yumi observo como de la ventana entraba la luz de la resplandeciente luna –ara...mira onee- se detuvo en seco, al observar como rosa chinencis se cambiaba. Esta se encontraba en ropa interior, su cuerpo era perfecto y cristalino.

La pequeña se quedo embobada al presenciar tal espectáculo.

Sachiko al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre ella, se dio media vuelta, dejando a la luz su delantera.

*dios mío, no me había dado cuenta de que tenia tantos...atributos* yumi se sonrojo por su propio pensamiento.

-que sucede?- hablo finalmente la rosa, ya vestida, comenzando a incomodarse.

La joven reacciono, y le regalo una sonrisa –es solo que...tienes un cuerpo muy lindo onee-sama- respondió, admirándola.

La ojiazul se sonrojo y desvió la mirada –ara, a mi no me parece...digo...es normal...no?- dijo, metiendose finalmente en la cama.

*después de todo este futon si que es pequeño* pensó, al notar como su brazo chocaba con el de yumi.

-claro que es normal, el mío no lo es...soy demasiado pequeña...y creo que ya ni de altura voy a crecer- comento, lamentándose.

Sachiko la observo con ternura, al mismo tiempo se acomodo de costado para ver mejor a la joven –pero...es tierno que seas así- hablo, desconcertando a su hermanita.

-eh? o…onee-sama!- bufo, haciendo una de sus graciosas caras.

La joven rió un poco al verla –buenas noches yumi-.

Esta ultima le sonrió –buenas noches onee-sama-.

La pequeña a pesar de todo se encontraba en una situación difícil, la posición de sachiko, dejaba un poco al descubierto sus atributos.

*q-que estoy pensando! Será mejor que me de vuelta* pensó, para luego darle la espalda a la joven.

Sachiko que aun no se había dormido, observo la delgada espalda de su hermana, estaban tan cerca y sin embargo la sentía tan lejos.

*pero…que estoy pensando? demonios, que sucede conmigo? debo relajarme un poco* pensó, sin embargo…de repente, de lo mas profundo de su corazón, una agonía la lleno.

Sin poder controlarse, abrazo a yumi, atrayéndola hacia ella. La pequeña se dio cuenta del movimiento de sachiko, y observo la mano de esta, aferrándose firmemente a su abdomen.

-te molesta...que durmamos así?- susurro en su oído, provocando que el sonrojo de su soeur aumentara.

-n-no, puedes abrazarme toda la noche si quieres onee-sama- contesto finalmente, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-arigatou, buenas noches-.

Yumi no podía verla, pero muy dentro suyo, sentía que sachiko estaba sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, la peliazul despertó primero, pero se llevo una sorpresa.

-eh? cuando...?- .Aun seguía abrazando a yumi, pero...parece que esta ultima había cambiado de posición durante la noche.

Sachiko no pudo evitar su sonrojo al observarla.

La joven de coletas se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su pecho, su cabellos estaban revoloteados y sonreía tontamente.

-ara...pero que estará soñando?- se pregunto, emanando una tímida sonrisa.

-mmm onee-sama- hablo dormida la pequeña, para luego abrir los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que vio, le impresionó bastante, mas estando en esa posición.

-aah!- se reincorporo al instante –gomene onee-sama! no se cuando...me moví...yo...-.

La peliazul rió ante la actitud de su soeur –tranquilízate yumi, no me molesta- le aclaro, aun sonriéndole.

-igual...lo lamento, prometí que no te iba a molestar pero...-.

De repente, sintió unos cálidos brazos que la cubrían por completo, interrumpiendo su disculpa.

-te dije que no me molesta, la verdad es que siempre quise dormir así contigo...- confesó.

Yumi, sonrojada hasta las orejas solo pudo decir –q-que...?-.

Sachiko se sorprendió al notar que su soeur no correspondía el abrazo. Una tristeza la invadió por completo.

-nada...vamos, las demás ya se levantaron- hablo de forma cortada, reincorporándose.

La pequeña se quedo anonada ante lo acontecido y la reacción de sachiko –onee-sama...-.

En la cocina, todas desayunaban alegremente, comentando sus anécdotas nocturnas.

-cuando me desperté, sentí un peso sobre el cuerpo...pensé que estaba soñando, pero no, yoshino estaba sobre mi, impidiendo mi respiración- comento la gran rosa foetida, riendo.

-rei-chan! no tenias que contar nuestras intimidades- se enfado yoshino, haciendo puchero.

-ara, intimidades...eso suena un poco diferente a como lo cuenta rei-sama- acoto noriko, observándola picaramente.

La rosa foetida en bouton poso su asesina mirada en ella –y que hay de ti? Como durmieron? Digo...una habitación, un solo futon...suena interesante- se defendió, mirando de reojo a shimako.

-dormimos muy bien realmente- respondió con su clásica tranquilidad la rosa blanca.

Las risas surgieron, hasta que todas las rosas posaron sus miradas en la familia chinensis.

-buen día- dijeron al unisolo, sentándose desganadas en la mesa.

-que pasa con esas caras?- pregunto yoshino de repente.

Ambas jovenes no modularon palabra alguna.

-mmm parece que hay problemas en el paraíso...- bromeo rei.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió fríamente, sachiko.

Todas miraron con miedo a la joven ogasawara, las aterrorizaba esa faceta de ella.

Yumi sin embargo no cuestiono el por que de la reacción de la peliazul, ya que en su interior probablemente conocía la razón, pero le resultaba extraño que su onee-sama se enojara por tal cosa.

Para aliviar la tensión, decidieron dar un paseo al pequeño centro de ese pueblo. Todas parecían disfrutar de los juegos de allí, menos sachiko, que se encontraba cabizbaja toda la salida.

La joven de coletas por fin decidió hablar con ella, ya que no toleraba por mas tiempo aquel comportamiento de niñita enfadada.

-onee-sama, podemos hablar un minuto?- inquirió, con toda la delicadeza posible. Alarmarla en este momento, podía ser peligroso.

Sachiko la miro unos segundos, con indiferencia –que quieres?-.

*dios...sabia que reaccionaria así, ya que...* pensó la pequeña, desganada.

Tomo aire, pero antes de poder comenzar a pronunciar sus palabras, una alegre voz la interrumpió.

-yaaahoooo!- escucho repentinamente, para luego sentir unos brazos sobre sus hombros, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-r-rosa gigantea? Que haces aquí?- le cuestiono, casi a los gritos.

-ara, es que acaso no querías verme yumi-chan? esto es una gran coincidencia! deberías estar feliz- comento la rubia, con su divertida sonrisa.

-creo que...caíste en un mal momento- le susurro yumi, señalando a sachiko.

Sei observo a la peliazul, y se asusto al instante –oh oh, conozco esa mirada...-.

-sep...- atino a decir, soltándose del agarre de su invasora.

-gomene sachiko, no sabia que estaban en algo importante, me iré enseguida!- hablo, para luego reverenciarse en forma de broma.

Sachiko la observo con mas furia que antes -no estábamos en nada importante para tu información...si quieres hablar con yumi, te la dejo- y sin mas que decir, se retiro de allí, reuniéndose con sus amigas. Dejando a ambas jóvenes en silencio.

-puff...y ahora que sucedió?- reacciono sei.

-no lo se realmente, creo que se enojo por algo...pero...no se por que...-.

-creo? CREO? Esta absolutamente enojada yumi-chan, esto es aburrido, siguen igual que cuando las deje- suspiro largamente la ex rosa, negando con su cabeza.

-no estoy para bromas rosa gigantea! Algo raro esta pasando y sachiko no me quiere decir lo que es!- se exaspero, comenzando a entristecerse.

Sei la miro con ternura y la abrazo, conteniéndola –tranquila yumi-chan, sabes...se exactamente lo que sucede, pero si te lo digo...no tendría sentido, pero no te preocupes, prometo que te ayudare!- dijo misteriosamente, acurrucando a yumi en su pecho.

-eh? a que te ref...-.

-y por cierto- la corto –ya no soy rosa gigantea, solo llámame sei...o sei-san...o sei-chan...o seeeii-samaaaa- bromeo, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-ya para rosa gigantea! detente!- decía entre risas la pequeña.

Desde lo lejos una peliazul observaba aquella imagen con angustia.

*por que yo no puedo ser así con yumi? Por que no puedo hacerla reír de esa manera? Por que no puedo...hacerla feliz...*

* * *

><p>aca les dejo el capitulo 2! ya lo tenia preparadito para ustedes (: y? les gusto el principio? creanme se va a poner moooy interesante, MUY (oh,si)<p>

hasta la proximaaaaaaaa


	3. Verdad

**Verdad**

El atardecer de aquel complicado día, se despedía de las rosas, dejando caer al anochecer.

-ya ha oscurecido de nuevo…no se que hare, es decir…sachiko esta enojada…compartimos habitación y cama, quizás eso le moleste en esta situación…- se decía la joven, apreciando la naturaleza, sentada solitariamente a las afueras de la casa.

-yuuumi-chaan!- Escucho de repente, el conocido y alegre tono de la ex rosa.

La pequeña la miro desganada -no estoy de humor sei…-.

-ohh, lamento molestarla mi señora, pero vengo a traer un recado- comento, sentándose a su lado.

-un recado? de qué se trata?- inquirió, logrando cambiar su humor.

Sei sonrío y tomo aire -sachiko dice que lo siente, que no quería lastimarte, pero que tu no entiendes sus verdaderos sentimientos…al menos no los mas profundos, fin- finalizo, para luego reírse del anonado rostro de su amiga.

De repente, yumi sonrío de forma desganada, evitando la mirada de sei -eso…no es cierto verdad?-.

La rubia se sorprendió ante la astucia de la joven -ja? cómo te diste cuenta?- cuestiono, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Yumi no opaco la suya y tan solo menciono -ella nunca diría algo así…no se disculparía y no hablaría tan melodramáticamente, ella…no es así-. Concluyó su respuesta, entristeciéndose.

*así es, jamás diría tal cosa, es decir…onee-sama no puede cambiar de un día para el otro, menos por alguien como yo…yo soy solo su Soeur, debo dejar de pensar…que quizás ella…a mi…*.

-yumi- la corto de sus pensamientos sei -creo que estas pensando de mas, veras…sachiko no dijo eso, pero lo que si se, es que lo piensa, eres su mundo yumi…y el día que te valores y entiendas eso, estas confusiones que tienes desaparecerán…créeme, estoy aquí para apoyarte, como siempre lo he hecho- le hablo honestamente, su fiel amiga, para luego rodearla con sus brazos y llenarla de calidez.

La joven de coletas se dejo abrazar, después de todo, sei nunca la había dejado de lado, era la única que podía entenderla…pero como haría eso? Si ni ella misma entendía que ocurría en su corazón.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, ya era la hora de la cena, y todas parecían bastantes hambrientas.

-sei, hasta que día te quedaras?- pregunto lo mas sutilmente posible, Rei.

-ara, me estas echando? Eso es muy impropio de tu parte…a que le temes gran Rosa Foetida?- respondió desafiante, mientras llevaba un gran bocado de sushi a su boca.

Rei solo sonrío nerviosamente *a sachiko…si tu sigues aquí…creo que habrá problemas* pensó, imaginando lo que podría suceder si la rubia provocaba una vez mas a la peliazul.

Sachiko comía en silencio, tenia tantas ganas de maldecir a la ex rosa, por haber intervenido en aquella conversación con yumi, además nunca le había caído demasiado bien esa chica, parecía como si no encajara en el colegio lillian, si…como un ave en absoluta libertad, quizás muy dentro de ella, la envidiaba.

La cena finalizo, con muchas risas de por medio. Yumi observaba de reojo a su onee-sama, tratando de planear su reconciliación. Sin embargo cuando finalmente se decidió a hablarle, esta se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto silenciosamente.

Observo a sei un segundo, esta le guiño un ojo y la aventó a seguirla. Obedeciendo a su mayor, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación.

*no se que ocurrirá, no entiendo que le sucede, no entiendo que me sucede, pero…debo enfrentarla, go go yumi* se animo, tomando aire y abriendo finalmente la puerta.

Allí estaba sachiko, con su camisón ya puesto, y observando la irradiante luna que se vislumbraba por la ventana.

La pequeña trago saliva fuertemente y se acerco a ella -o-onee-sama…-.

-gomene, yumi- la corto, volteando hacia ella. Parecía tan triste.

Yumi se sorprendió por su disculpa -eh? Onee-sama no he venido para que te disculpes, bueno…realmente la acepto, porque actuaste un poco fría conmigo pero…-

-fria…?- la corto nuevamente, su seño comenzaba a fruncirse, es decir, en cualquier momento sachiko se enfadaría.

-yo fui la fría? Admito que tengo mis momentos pero…esta vez no…por primera vez hice lo que sentí y tu no me…- .La peliazul detuvo su hablar al sentir una calidez indescriptible rodeándola.

Bajo un poco su cabeza y observo a su Soeur sumida en su pecho, la abrazaba con tal fuerza, como si nunca quisiera volverla a soltar.

-gomene…onee-sama…fue por esto que te enfadaste verdad?- susurro aun sumida en el pecho de la joven.

-yumi…-.

-yo…me sorprendi ante ese gesto tuyo, porque…no es muy común que lo tengas…entonces solo me paralicé pero…he querido hace tanto…tanto que tu…-

-yumi…baka…- sonrío, después de mucho tiempo la ojiazul, correspondiendo el abrazo, aforrándola mas a ella.

Apoyo su mentón en el castaño cabello de la pequeña, este olía tan bien, podría perderse en ese aroma, todo en yumi era…extrañamente delicioso.

*mmm onee-sama huele muy bien, podría quedarme así toda la vida…* pensó la pequeña, acurrucándose mas en su pecho.

*yumi….quedémonos asi para siempre, es lo único que deseo…yumi…yumi…*.

La Rosa Chinensis abrió los ojos de par en par y se separo repentinamente de su souer, desconcertándola.

-onee-sama…que sucede?- le pregunto, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Sachiko se encontraba en shock, un shock provocado por sus propios pensamientos.

*eso es…lo que quiero de ella? Estar asi con ella? Para siempre…por qué pensé eso?…se que es imposible…pero…*

-nee onee-sama- continuaba su llamado, tomándola de los hombros, pero esta parecía no reaccionar.

*qué es lo que me sucede? en qué me ha convertido esta niña? Niña…es una…ñina…yo no puedo…*

De repente, yumi observo como lentamente de los hermosos y azulados ojos de la joven, emanaban pequeñas lagrimas, llenas de dolor, de impotencia. La pequeña podía sentir incluso ese dolor en su pecho, era tan penetrante que no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas también se dejaran caer al vacío.

*yumi…ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo todo, por eso yo soy asi…contigo…porque…te amo* concluyo finalmente, volviendo su mirada a la pequeña, que aun se encontraba consternada.

-onee-sama que sucede? por favor cuéntame- le rogó, mirándola fijamente. No quería huir mas, pero parecía que sachiko no pensaba igual.

-no…puedo, yumi no puedo, soy una pecadora, no puedo creer que yo…- la joven no podía culminar su frase, apenas podía modular, debía irse de ahí, no deseaba ver a yumi, esta la convertía en una persona totalmente diferente, donde quedaron sus modales? Su formalidad? Su vocación para enfrentar los problemas? Su…caparazón había desaparecido por completo. Estaba expuesta y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía débil e impotente, sus peores temores se habían cumplido.

-sachiko-.

Al escuchar su nombre emanar de los labios de yumi, le dirigió rápidamente su mirada pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

*bien, he sacado a sachiko del shock, ahora seguro dirá…*

Pero nada sucedía, solo el sonido del viento se escuchaba. La peliazul la miraba con tristeza y resignación. Y yumi comenzaba a paralizarse, un miedo que nunca logro quitarse, la amenazo nuevamente.

-onee…-.

-ya no puedo…- hablo finalmente la joven, derramando sus ultimas lagrimas -ya no puedo ser tu onee-sama, yumi- sentencio, bajando la mirada y comenzando su caminar hacia la salida del cuarto.

La pequeña estaba petrificada *no puede ser, no puede estar pasando esto…que…QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?* gritaba en sus pensamientos, sin embargo lo único que pudo llegar a decir con claridad fue -q-que?-.

Sachiko se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta -gomene, yumi- se disculpo, para luego retomar su paso, dejando a su souer, abandonada.

* * *

><p>aca les dejo el cap 3! espero que les guste (: si ya se...medio dramatico no? pero bueno, los que me conocen deben saber que...I LOVE DRAMA jajajaj nada mas interesante que una situacion complicada! en fin, nos vemoos en el prox cap!<p>

saludiness


	4. Vanidad

**Vanidad**

*¿Cuándo fue que deje de verla solo como una hermana menor? ¿Por qué de repente explotaron mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que me atrapa? Ahora entiendo porque no quería venir a este viaje, esto…iba a suceder tarde o temprano…por eso yo ya no puedo ser su…*

-sachiko- escucho su nombre de repente.

La ojiazul, que se encontraba en las afueras de la casa, se dio vuelta de forma desganada, y observo a la joven rubia, esta poseía una tenue sonrisa.

-qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto fríamente.

La ex rosa suspiro -entiendo tu temor sachiko, yo también pase por esa etapa, pero…aun así, no permitiré que le hagas daño a yumi-chan, ya que ella es muy preciada para mi- sentencio, mirándola seriamente.

Sachiko se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, ¿qué significaban? Podría ser que…

-Sei, acaso te gusta yumi?- se animo a preguntar, devolviéndole la mirada.

Sei tan solo sonrío al recibirla -y si me gusta que? Te seria un problema? Como veo que has renunciado a ella…no tengo ningún oponente ahora…asi que…-.

-asi que…qué harás! La seducirás! ? No tienes derecho a hacerlo, yumi es…yumi es…-.

-yumi es que? sachiko…- la corto, desafiándola, acercándose mas a ella y sonriendo maléficamente -tu eres la que no tiene derecho a decir tales cosas, sabes…? ya que no tienes intenciones de luchar por ella- finalizo su discurso, manteniendo su sonrisa.

La peliazul ya había perdido lo poco que quedaba de su paciencia, quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, quería decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero si lo hacia…sei se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos por yumi…y eso no podía permitirlo, así que una vez mas, su ego gano la batalla contra si misma.

Ensimismada en su propia impotencia, se dio media vuelta con intenciones de irse.

-entonces…esa es tu respuesta? de acuerdo, mejor para mi, ahora mismo iré por yumi y le diré como me siento…quizas consiga un beso de recompensa…ya sabes, por mi valor…- culmino su discurso.

Sachiko se detuvo en seco al escucharlo -eres una…-.

-soy una que? perra quizás? mejor que tu soy, señorita ogasawara- soltó, para luego comenzar a reírse.

La ojiazul no sostuvo mas su propia furia, se giro bruscamente, y se dirigió hacia la joven, para luego tomarla con fuerza del brazo. Su mirada provocaba temor, era una mirada que nunca había mostrado antes.

-si la llegas a tocar…te juro…que te mataré- la amenazo, reforzando su agarre, tanto que sei se quejo un poco del dolor.

-oye, era una bro…-

-broma? Crees que soy tonta? Siempre estas encima de ella cortejándola, a eso llamas una broma! ?-.

La ex rosa no podía modular palabra alguna, se encontraba petrificada ante el enojo de sachiko, realmente era aterrorizante.

-pues yo siempre actúo así con mis menores, es solo un juego- se defendió finalmente, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-TUS menores?- repitió, penetrando mas su mirada sobre la rubia -quiero que te quede algo claro, yumi es...MIA- concluyo, soltando finalmente a la aun, estupefacta sei.

-por tu bien mejor hazme caso, y aléjate de ella- finalizo su discurso, emprendiendo sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa.

-si es tuya espero que hagas algo!- le grito la joven, esperanzada.

*mierda, eso si que dio miedo…tan solo quería celarla para que vaya tras yumi, no pensé que reaccionaria así….oh dios, es la primera vez que temo por mi vida!* pensó con pavor, la rubia.

En la habitación de yumi, esta se encontraba sola, llorando, no entendía que había sucedido ayer por la noche.

¿Por qué sachiko ya no quería ser su onee-sama?.

-por qué…no lo entiendo, es que acaso hice algo malo? Quizás deba hablar con ella, ya que no me ha explicado nada…no es justo para mi esto! maldición…- maldijo la pequeña, tapando su rostro con sus manos, provocandose nuevamente un mar de lagrimas.

De repente la puerta se abrió, la joven de coletas levanto levemente su mirada con esperanza, pero tan solo era…

-oh…eres tu yoshino-san…-

-oye, por que sonaste tan decepcionada? Esperabas que fuera sachiko-sama? Pillinaa- bromeo su amiga, pero al notar que no se escuchaban risas, se preocupo.

-yumi-san que sucede? Por que estas llorando?- se alarmo aun mas al observar su entristecido rostro.

La pequeña miro con agonía a yoshino -s-sachiko-sama ya no quiere ser mi onee-sama!- dijo en un grito, abalanzándose sobre la joven, para luego comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Yoshino la abrazo, consolándola -yumi-san, tranquilízate! estoy segura que todo tiene un por que, no puede ser que te haya dejado así por que si, además…aun tienes tu rosario verdad?- le cuestiono, reincorporándola y secándole las lagrimas.

Yumi asintió levemente y le mostró su rosario a la castaña.

-perfecto, ves? no te ha dejado por completo, tranquila- le sonrío amablemente.

La pequeña finalmente emano una sonrisa -gracias yoshino-san, no se que haría sin ti…eres muy bue…-

-ahora ella es la que sufrirá! Porque le revolearas el rosario por la cabeza!- se desenfreno de repente, poniéndose de pie, y ofreciéndole una mano a la ahora, asustada joven de coletas.

Esta ultima salio volando de su habitación, dirigida por yoshino.

*después de todo no fue buena idea contarle a ella…olvide su peligroso temperamento, ahora si estoy en problemas!* pensó, mientras su aire se opacaba cada vez mas, debido a la velocidad en la que corría su amiga.

Al llegar finalmente a donde se encontraba sachiko, yumi se escondió detrás de su defensora.

-oye oye yumi-san! no hemos venido hasta aquí para que te acobardes!- le reprocho su amiga.

-es que esta no es la forma en la que quiero hablarle!- se defendió, observando de reojo a su onee-sama, que se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo un libro. Sin embargo, se notaba muy seria, como si estuviera enfadada.

-es que no has venido a hablarle! Te traje para que le lances el rosario!- la incentivo, buscando aquel religioso elemento en la ropa de la pequeña.

-y-yoshino-san detente! agradezco que te preocupes pero…debo hacer esto sola, si?- le sonrío, tratando de calmar a la temperamental castaña.

Finalmente esta ultima suspiro, y le entrego su rosario -has lo que quieras, me iré a dormir…ah! y por cierto…si te vuelve a hacer llorar, me avisas inmediatamente, de acuerdo?-.

Yumi asintió desconfiada, sabia bien que yoshino solo estaba preocupada, así que prefirió darle la razon…pero claramente no le contaría nada mas sobre su situación.

De repente, sachiko alzo la vista, paralizando a la pequeña rosa.

-yumi…- la nombro, con un dejo de lamento.

La nombrada no respondió al instante, tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle que sucedía, sin embargo, carecía de fuerza, se sentía débil con tal solo verla.

-d-donde has dormido anoche? me preocupe…- hablo finalmente.

La peliazul se puso de pie con intensiones de escapar de allí -en el sillón, no te preocupes mas por mi, esa ya no es tu responsabilidad- retomo a su serio semblante.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron el frágil corazón de yumi, se sentía devastada, mas de lo que se encontraba antes. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para provocar que sachiko rechazara su hermandad con tanta frialdad?.

-asi que…esa es tu respuesta final…- .Se decidió a hablar, tratando de aclarar la garganta.

-eh?- inquirió la joven.

-sachiko…no entiendo por que ya no quieres ser mi onee-sama, pero lo que si entiendo es que es injusto que no me des una explicación, creo que la merezco sabes?- se reincorporo, con la cabeza en alto, ya no podía permitir tantas incertidumbres, tantos secretos, ya tenia suficiente…

La ojiazul se quedo en silencio admirándola. Yumi poseía una mirada llena de valor, lo que a ella le faltaba.

-yo…lamentablemente no puedo decirte el por que de esta situación…pero…lo mas cercano a una respuesta seria…que te estoy protegiendo- respondió, casi en un susurro, con una honesta mirada.

-protegiendo de que?- se animo a cuestionar, tratando de desnudar el alma de la joven.

Sachiko tan solo sonrío tristemente -de mi- culminó su respuesta, pasando al lado de yumi, sin siquiera mirarla.

La pequeña quedo mas confundida que antes, ya no podía aguantar tal situación, y sabia bien que sachiko no le daría mas explicación que esa…

-ya veo…- dijo secamente, sin voltearse a verla.

La peliazul se detuvo en seco al no escuchar otro cuestionamiento ¿acaso tan poco le importaba a su sour?.

-entonces…si las cosas son así, toma…te devuelvo esto- .La joven de coletas, se volteo y camino hacia ella, para luego tomar la mano de sachiko, y dejar su rosario allí.

Con tan solo verlo, la ojiazul sintió como si un millón de puñales atravesaran su corazón. Ahora era oficial, yumi le había devuelto el rosario, ya no podían ser hermanas.

Sachiko tomo aquel preciado elemento, reforzando el agarre dentro de su mano, la impotencia la hundía cada vez mas en su propio ser.

-gracias por todo…- soltó yumi, dejando el lugar, y a una joven entristecida.

*todo ha acabado, yo misma lo he destruido…todo…* pensó, mirando perdidamente el rosario en sus manos.

-sei tenia razón…soy una cobarde…-.

Sachiko decidió subir a su habitación, estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente. Se supuso que yumi no se encontraría allí después de su ruptura, pero al abrir la puerta, esta se encontraba durmiendo en su futon.

-p-pero que…- se sorprendió la joven, al notar que la pequeña había dejado un espacio para ella.

Aun confundida ante su actitud, se preparo para dormir. Lentamente y con mucha sutileza se metió en el futon.

Se quedo observando a la joven un buen rato…queria abrazarla y decirle toda la verdad…pero no podia…todo estaba en juego, su futuro, su familia…además ella y yumi, ambas eran chicas…como demonios iba a funcionar eso?.

*si yumi supiera lo que pienso en este momento…se asquearía…estoy segura, es decir…una chica con otra? no tiene sentido, pensaría que estoy enferma…seguramente lo esté* pensó, sin esperanza alguna.

-sachiko-. Escucho su nombre de repente, emanar de los dulces labios de yumi.

-dime- se animo a contestar.

-te molesta que sigamos durmiendo juntas?- le cuestiono, volteando hacia ella.

La peliazul dudo unos segundos, para contestar finalmente -no realmente…- dudo.

La pequeña le sonrió de forma melancólica -sabes…entiendo que ya no eres mi onee-sama…pero eso no es el fin del mundo, podemos ser amigas…verdad?- pregunto, con esperanza de no perderla.

Sachiko desvío la mirada al escuchar tal comentario -no…no puedo ser tu amiga…- respondió, terminando de destruir el corazón de la pequeña.

Esta solo se quedo inmóvil, ¿por qué sachiko no quería saber nada de ella? ¿Realmente era tan grave el asunto? ¿Este seria el fin? Siquiera podía convertirse en su amiga….entonces…que haría? Se sentía perdida sin tener a sachiko a su lado.

*no…la verdad es que…no puedo ser solo tu amiga yumi….jamás funcionaria…mis sentimientos no lo soportarían…* pensó, maldiciendo su respuesta para con ella.

-entiendo…entonces…no tengo nada que hacer aquí…- hablo, despertándose del transe, para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación.

-demonios…dónde dormirá? básicamente la eche del cuarto diciendo eso…soy…de lo peor- se dijo la joven, cabizbaja, apretando con impotencia su puño.

Yumi llego al living, con intenciones de dormir en el sillón, pero parece que el lugar ya se lo habían quitado.

-ara, sei por que estas durmiendo aquí?- pregunto desganada, acercándose a la joven, que todavía se encontraba despierta.

-yumi-chan! que alegría verte a esta hora!…aunque me resulta bastante raro que vengas…digo…es de noche…estamos las dos solas…que tal si…-

-b-baka! callate…no estoy para tus bromas…hoy es el peor día de mi vida- confesó, sentándose en la punta del sillon.

Sei al instante se reincorporo y se sentó junto a ella. Se podía ver con claridad que yumi estaba al borde del quiebre.

-sachiko…verdad?- adivino la rubia.

La joven asintió con tristeza -hemos roto nuestra hermandad…oficialmente- atino a decir, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la sorprendida joven.

-que? pero como es posible! Si hoy parecía tan decidida a…- se callo al instante, llevando una mano a su boca.

-decidida a? ¿de que hablas?- pregunto la pequeña, con curiosidad.

Sei tan solo suspiro -escucha yumi, tranquilízate, estoy mas que segura que sachiko encontrara el camino…-.

-que camino?- .La rubia no le brindaba ninguna respuesta concreta, y eso la irritaba.

Sin embargo, esta ultima sonrío -el camino hacia tu corazón- finalizo.

-mi corazón…- repitió la joven, observando como asentía su mayor, con una grata sonrisa, que extrañamente logro tranquilizarla.

-mejor vamos a dormir, por la mañana todo se ve mas claro…pero para eso se necesita de un buen sueño, pequeño secretito- dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

De alguna u otra forma, esa revoltosa rubia, siempre lograba recomponerla.

-de acuerdo, solo por esta vez te haré caso- comenzó a decir -pero…creo que no entramos las dos aquí-. Se detuvo a observar el escaso lugar.

-oh si, si que entramos, ven…haremos cucharita- sonrío, acurrucándola hacia ella.

-cucha…que?- se exalto, temiendo lo peor, y la risa maliciosa de la ex rosa, no le ayudaba mucho con sus temores.

A la mañana siguiente, sachiko se despertó con un mal sabor de boca, lo que había sucedido anoche le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, debía disculparse…no podia tratarla tan fríamente…solo con la excusa de esconder sus sentimientos…

Decidió bajar, buscando el paradero de yumi, pero al ingresar al comedor, lo que vio la paralizo por completo.

Sei y yumi se encontraban durmiendo placidamente, la rubia la abrazaba por detrás y se apoyaba tranquilamente en el hombro de la joven.

-pero que…- .Desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, sachiko sintió un quiebre…no soportaba mas a esa entrometida, como se atrevía a tocar a su yumi?. Choco los dientes con ira, y se dirigió hacia las jóvenes, destapándolas violentamente.

Ante esa reacción, despertaron, sin entender que sucedía.

La pequeña lo primero que vio fue el enfadado rostro de sachiko.

-oye! que forma tan bruta de despertarnos! y tan cómodas que estábamos…- se quejo la ex rosa, sentándose y rascando su cabeza.

-te lo advertí- sentencio la ojiazul, tomando la mano de la rubia y tironeando de ella, provocando que ambas jóvenes cayeran al suelo.

-s-sachiko! qué haces!- reacciono yumi, recuperándose de la caída.

-pongo en su lugar a esta perra- respondió ferozmente, impregnando su mirada llena de ira en la rubia.

*perra? Sachiko dijo…PERRA?* pensó al borde de los nervios, la joven rosa chinencis.

-oye oye, tranquilízate un poco amiga, me parece que no tienes derecho a hacer esta escenita de celos no crees?- se defendió Sei, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola, con su mejor sonrisa vanidosa.

-detesto esa sonrisa tuya…te la voy a borrar en este momento- la amenazo acercándose mas a ella.

-ara ara…quien iba a pensar que existía tanta violencia en ti…hasta es…excitante…- bromeo en tal situación, resaltando su sonrisa.

-eres una…-

-sachiko no!- grito yumi, pero ya era tarde, la peliazul le había estampado una cachetada a Sei, provocando que esta se tocara inconscientemente el lugar afectado, pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Sachiko se paralizo ante su propia acción, ahora si…habia tocado fondo, ya no sabia ni quien era, se desconocía mas que antes, su mente no tenia salvación.

La rubia al contemplar su impotencia, se acerco lentamente a su oreja y le susurro -despierta…sachiko-.

La joven nombrada se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, tan leves pero potentes a la vez, sintió como si su mente se despejara, quedando en blanco, absolutamente en blanco, lo único que podía vislumbrar era el rostro de yumi al borde de las lagrimas.

¿Hasta que extremo había llegado en tan pocos días? ¿Cómo era posible que aquella violenta reacción proviniera de ella? Sei…solo trataba de ayudarla…ahora podía verlo con claridad.

-sei….estas bien?- la despertó la voz de la pequeña, cuestionando a la herida.

-no te preocupes yumi-chan…ahora todo estará bien, mi labor aquí ha terminado- se dispuso a decir, acariciando su cabezay retirándose del lugar, pero no sin antes dedicarle una amable sonrisa a la peliazul.

Esta la observo con arrepentimiento -lo siento sei….lo siento…- se disculpo, sin poder enfrentarla.

La rubia solo asintió, comprendiendo lo sucedido.

Tan solo quedaban las ex hermanas en el living, mirándose penetrantemente, una confundida y la otra dolida pero decidida…quizas era hora de mostrar su verdadero ser, ya que este acababa de explotar, convirtiéndose en un mar de sentimientos.

Las jóvenes rosas seguro bajarían en cualquier instante, este era su momento, debía decírselo…

-yumi yo…lamento que hayas presenciado esto…pero-.

-pero que sachiko? no entiendo nada lo que sucede aquí, primero actúas extraña, luego me dices que ya no puedes ser mi onee-sama…y ahora…agredes a sei solo por celos? qué es lo que sucede?…dimelo…porque no se si puedo seguir tolerando esto…duele…mucho- hablo la pequeña, derramando lagrimas de agonía.

-yumi…ojala fuera fácil decir esto…pero no lo es…lo que sucede es que…- se detuvo un momento para tomar aire -es que…de verdad no puedo ser tu onee-sama…porque ya no pienso como tal- comenzó a decir, avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos para con yumi.

-qué quieres decir? desde el principio has sido una gran hermana para mi…yo…-.

-no…no lo entiendes…yo ya no te veo…como…- se detuvo en seco, mientras un pequeño sonrojo invadía su cristalino rostro.

-como…?- repitió yumi, tratando de descifrar las palabras de sachiko.

Esta ultima levanto su mirada y observo el rostro de yumi, tan hermoso como siempre, tan puro…tan honesto…absolutamente reflejable.

Sonrío para si con tristeza, al darse cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tomo aire nuevamente y dejo emanar su alma -yo ya no te veo como una hermana…sino…como algo mas…- pronuncio finalmente, mirando con temor a su pequeña, que se encontraba aun mas desconcertada que antes.

-a que te refie…-.

-me gustas…yumi- confesó, dejando al descubierto su corazón.

La joven de coletas abrió sus ojos de par en par.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Escucho bien? ¿Qué tenia que decir ahora? Su mente se encontraba completamente dispersa, no lograba formular pensamiento alguno, sin embargo…de algo estaba segura, Sachiko…se le había declarado, y debía darle una respuesta, pero…¿Cuál?.

* * *

><p>capitulo 4 entregado! se pensaron que iba a meter a sei en esta historia? no no...ya tuve suficiente con "Celos", esta vez la trama van a tener que resolverla yumi y sachiko soliitas, aunque esta complicado...me pa...DIGO jajajaj. En fin, gracias por los reviews!<br>nos solemos en el prox cap! (:


	5. Sinceridad

**Sinceridad**

Yumi no modulaba palabra alguna, se encontraba confundida ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo es posible que sachiko se le haya confesado? ¿Acaso era una broma?. El silencio irradio el lugar.

Sachiko por su parte, contemplaba con dolor el silencio de la pequeña, hasta que finalmente suspiro y le regalo una triste sonrisa.

-ahora lo entiendes?- hablo, sorprendiendo a la joven de coletas -porque ya no puedo continuar siendo tu onee-sama…-.

-sachiko…- la nombro, con angustia.

-yo…no podría estar a tu lado solo de esa forma…no más…ya incluso ahora, duele…duele demasiado yumi- continuo su legado, mientras sentía como la tristeza le oprimía el pecho.

-yo…no se que decir…- .Busco una respuesta la pequeña, sin resultados. Su corazón se encontraba tan confundido, el miedo comenzaba a invadirla.

-antes pensaba…- continuo la ojiazul, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo -que debía guardarme estos sentimientos…ya que lo perdería todo si los dejaba en libertad, mi estilo de vida, la herencia…la maldita herencia que estoy obligada a aceptar, y mas que nada…me perdería a mi misma…- se detuvo un momento, mientras volvía sus marinos ojos a la pequeña y lentamente posaba una de sus manos en su rostro.

Esta se sonrojo al sentir la calidez de la peliazul.

Sachiko sonrío forzadamente, cada vez le era mas difícil sonreír.

-pero…luego me di cuenta, que no quería lastimarte, no quería que estuvieses incomoda conmigo…no quería que cargaras con el peso de mis sentimientos, ya que eso…también es doloroso…mas para ti, que eres tan bondadosa…yo de verdad…no quería…-.

-sachi…-.

-pero- la interrumpió, posando su otra mano en su rostro -pero no pude evitarlo, mis celos me descontrolaron al verte con sei…perdóname yumi, de verdad no pude evitarlo- concluyo, comenzando a emanar pequeñas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Yumi la admiro con angustia, para luego bajar su cabeza, desganada -sachiko, gomene, soy tan tonta…nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías…yo pensaba que te entendía por completo, que egoísta fui….lo único que hacia era lastimarte, verdad? De verdad lo lamento…- se disculpo, posando su mano en la ahora, sorprendida ojiazul, que aun seguía impregnada en el rostro de su amada.

-yumi…no es tu culpa, que yo sienta esto no es tu culpa! Por favor…lo peor que puedes hacer ahora es culparte! No me hagas esto…no me lo hagas mas difícil… yo tan solo quiero…tan solo…-.

Yumi la observo penetrantemente, quería escapar de allí…pero extrañamente también…deseaba que sachiko le dejara en claro lo que realmente quería.

-que es lo que quieres, sachiko?- pregunto con firmeza, admirando su propia determinación al hacer tan comprometedora pregunta.

Sachiko abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacta. Un leve sonrojo comenzó a emerger de ella. Acaso no era obvio lo que quería? Lo que anhelaba?...

-yo…te quiero a ti…nada mas que eso…- respondio, casi en un susurro, para luego acercarse sigilosamente a yumi, y abrazarla por completo.

Esta se quedo inmóvil, ante la repentina acción de la joven.

-solo…te quiero a ti…en todos los sentidos que se puede querer…solo eso…- continuo, susurrando en la oreja de la pequeña, provocando un leve suspiro en esta.

-sachiko…- la nombro, luego de unos segundos, armándose de valor -sabes…? Yo siempre te he admirado, inclusive antes de convertirnos en hermanas, pero…ahora mismo…no se que es esa admiración…siquiera se si es el termino correcto respecto a lo que siento por ti…pero…lo único que se con certeza…es que…- se detuvo para tomar aire, mientras la peliazul, aun sumida en el abrazo, temblada de ansiedad.

-es que…estoy confundida, por eso…al menos hasta que mis ideas no se aclaren…no puedo darte una respuesta…- finalizo su discurso.

De repente, sintió como aquel cariñoso enlace…disminuía lentamente, para luego deshacerse por completo.

Yumi observo a sachiko con culpa. Esta se encontraba cabizbaja, no mostraba reacción alguna.

-me lo imaginaba- hablo finalmente, estremeciendo a la pequeña -pero aun así…no se porque tenia una leve esperanza…- pronuncio con angustia, levantando su cabeza y exponiéndose completamente.

La joven de coletas observo el rostro de su ex hermana, tan hermoso y cristalino…se veía mas preciosa que nunca. Era como si…toda la honestidad reprimida de sachiko, fuera liberada. En ese momento supo, que jamás se olvidaría de aquel día.

*pero…que estoy pensando en un momento como este?* pensó, aun mas confundida, yumi.

-entonces…creo que volveré a mi casa, ya no debería estar aquí…- hablo la peliazul, dando media vuelta con intenciones de abandonar el lugar.

Yumi reacciono al escuchar sus pasos alejándose -espera!- la detuvo, tomando su brazo en un impulso -no te vayas!-.

Sachiko miro aquella delicada mano que impedía su escape, para luego posar su mirada en la de su dueña.

-es que acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado!- se deshizo ferozmente del agarre -deja de hacérmelo tan difícil!- grito, con impotencia.

Yumi casi retrocede ante el enojo de sachiko, sin embargo junto fuerzas y la enfrento. Sentía que si la dejaba ir, todo terminaría.

-tu eres la que no me escucho!- sentencio, petrificando a la joven.

-te dije que ahora no podía darte una respuesta…pero eso no significa que nunca lo haré! Asi que mientras tanto…seguirás siendo mi onee-sama- dijo, a modo de orden, mirándola fijamente.

Sachiko no podía escapar de su estado, yumi estaba reteniéndola? acaso había esperanzas para ella?

-pero yumi…- insistía, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo -no quiero molestarte, así que es mejor…-.

-no me molestas para nada! al contrario…me siento honrada de que tu…estés enamorada de mi…- soltó, con un leve sonrojo.

Provocando que también la peliazul se sonroje al escuchar tales palabras.

*yo de verdad…de verdad quiero permanecer a tu lado…yumi...pero…* pensó, impregnando sus ahora, brillantes ojos, en la pequeña.

-sachiko…-. Se escapo su nombre de sus labios, al notar su ferviente mirada.

-d-de verdad puedo seguir a tu lado?- inquirió, inocentemente.

Yumi se enterneció al notar esa faceta tan vulnerable en la peliazul -claro que si, te prometo que pronto te daré una respuesta…onee-sama…- enfatizó aquello ultimo, con una gran sonrisa.

Sachiko al escucharla, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa finalmente emanara de sus labios -gracias yumi y…perdoname-.

La nombrada negó con la cabeza –no hay nada que perdonar- atino a decir, manteniendo su alegre semblante.

Sachiko amplio aun mas su sonrisa, de alguna extraña forma, se encontraba feliz.

De repente escucharon voces que provenían de la cocina, las rosas ya se habían levantado.

-vamos, las demás nos esperan- dijo yumi, tomando la mano de la peliazul, provocando que esta se estremeciera.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina, hasta que sachiko se detuvo en seco.

-que sucede onee-sama?- inquirió, observándola.

Sachiko mostraba un semblante serio, mas bien…preocupante.

-creo que debería advertírtelo…- comenzó a decir.

La pequeña continuaba mirándola, confundida.

La ojiazul se cayo un momento, para luego esbozar una sensual sonrisa y dirigírsela -yumi…espero que te hagas cargo de tus decisiones- hablo, de repente.

La joven de coletas trago saliva fuertemente –a…que te refieres?- cuestionó, comenzando a incomodarse.

Su onee-sama río levemente, sin quitar aquella amenazadora sonrisa -me refiero a que…el hecho de poder continuar a tu lado, tiene sus consecuencias, acaso no te lo dije?...Te quiero…en todo sentido en el que se puede querer a alguien…- finalizo su mensaje, observándola perdidamente unos segundos, para luego retomar de forma tranquila, su caminar.

Yumi se detuvo en seco, y analizo aquellas palabras. Al entender su significado, se sonrojo intensamente.

*mmm acaso habré tomado la decisión correcta?…después de todo, sachiko me gusta… aun no se en que sentido…pero se que lo descubriré, ya que gracias a su confesión…la mayoría de mis dudas se aclararon…* pensó, con esperanza.

-además…supongo que respetara el tiempo que le pedí…verdad?- se pregunto, dudosa, siguiendo los pasos de su nuevamente, onee-sama.

Al entrar en la cocina, todas, para variar, ya se encontraban desayunando.

-buenos días yumi!- la saludo alegremente, Yoshino –donde dormiste anoche? En un momento me desperté y no estabas- inquirió, curiosamente.

Yumi tan solo río, con nervios. No sabia como…o si debía explicarle todo lo sucedido a su amiga.

-durmió conmigo- .Se escucho de repente, una confiada voz.

Todas dirigieron su mirada a Sei, quien tomaba relajadamente su café.

-ara, acaso se pelearon?- cuestiono, la astuta Rei, observando a sachiko, quien no modulaba palabra alguna y solo atinaba a beber el té con sutileza.

-n-no, solo...no podía dormir y cuando baje al comedor me encontré con Sei- respondió rápidamente, la pequeña, tratando de escapar de esa peligrosa conversación.

La rubia río ligeramente, posando su mirada en sachiko y guiñándole un ojo. Esta la observo con vergüenza.

Después de todo, lo que había sucedido desde que llego a aquella casa de verano…los pleitos, sus inseguridades, y por ultimo…su confesión. Todo había sido gracias a Sei. Gracias a su maquiavélico plan.

-mmmm…creo que será mejor no indagar el tema…verdad?- retomo su habla nuevamente, la Rosa amarilla, provocando que su sour posara su mirada en ella, con preocupación.

-cambiando de tema- hablo Shimako –con noriko hemos visto que cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales, que tal si vamos?- comento, con su habitual sonrisa.

Yumi y sachiko dirigieron rápidamente sus ojos a la Rosa blanca, para luego observarse entre si, sonrojadas.

*justo ahora, demonios* pensaron al unisolo, intuyendo la incomodidad que sentirían.

-es una gran idea! Vayamos! Además…será una gran despedida para mi- dijo Sei, cerrando sus ojos apaciblemente.

-por que lo dice sei-sama?- inquirió, Noriko.

-pues porque debo volver a mi casa, estoy un poco atrasada con mis estudios- rió, refregándose la cabeza.

-entonces esta decidido! Iremos a las aguas termales! Que tal esta noche?- hablo entusiasmada, Rei.

-perfecto! Me parece una excelente idea!- exclamo Yoshino, felizmente.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo…menos dos jovencitas, que se preguntaban como saldrían de aquel aprieto.

*no se si podré contenerme…esto si que es un problema...* meditaba en silencio y con temor, la ojiazul, mientras observaba a su sour *espero que recuerdes mi advertencia...yumi* le hablo en sus pensamientos.

*onee-sama…y yo…en las aguas termales? No puede ser…pero…por que me pongo tan nerviosa? Ella debería estarlo más que yo…pero…pero…ah! Demonios!* maldecía por dentro, una joven de coletas.

La noche llego rápidamente, todas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban las aguas termales.

Ambas Rosas Chinensis, cayeron en la cuenta de que…no podrían escapar de lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

><p>yaahooo! me recuerdan? si, soy yo y volvi! jajaja se que siempre digo lo mismo pero de verdad que estuve reee ocupada, mas bien, estancada. tanto que no pude continuar con ninguno de mis fics, y hoy que por fin tuve algo de tiempo, decidi continuarlo (:<p>

perdonen la espera, voy a tratar de continuarlo lo mas rapido que pueda, pero la verdad es que si tarde es porque tenia cero inspiracion, y no me gusta escribir sin sentirme inspirada...es como que...no me llega al corazon la historia de esa forma, y supongo que a ustedes tampoco, asi no tiene ningun sentido. pero no se preocupen que me volvio el buen animo! asi que seguro, prontito prontiiito publico el proximo cap (:

nos veemos! y gracias por los reviews! ;D


	6. Deseo

**Deseo**

Las jóvenes rosas llegaron finalmente a su destino.

-woou!- exclamo Yoshino, observando las termas desde aquel lujoso complejo –mira rei!-.

-si si- asintió, sonriente y despreocupada su onee-sama –bien, entremos entonces- hablo, dirigiéndose a las demás.

Todas asintieron alegremente, menos dos jóvenes, que se observaban de reojo.

*esto es malo…esto es malo…esto es terriblemente malo!* pensaba, al borde de los nervios, yumi.

*que debería hacer? No creo poder comportarme con normalidad…ja, eso será imposible para mi* pensaba una peliazul, resignada ante su situación.

Todas comenzaron a desvestirse, hablando con entusiasmo. La joven de coletas se quitaba la ropa con lentitud, se sentía observada.

-yumi! Si que eres lenta! Vamos! Las termas se enfriaran!-.

La pequeña observo, desganada, a su mejor amiga –yoshino…como demonios se podrían enfriar?!- pregunto, ante las incoherentes palabras de la joven.

-gomene yumi, ya sabes como se pone cuando se emociona- comento rei, acariciando la cabeza de su sour, provocando un gran puchero en el rostro de esta.

Yumi prosiguió con sus intentos de desvestirse, tenia a sachiko al lado, pero esta no la miraba.

*esta situación…debe ser peor para ella…* pensó, con tristeza, al observar el angustiante rostro de su onee-sama.

-ara yumi-chan! Te han crecido?- Escucho una voz de repente, detrás suyo.

Se volteo con lentitud, y lo primero que vio, fue aquella gran y típica sonrisa de la ex rosa.

-dejame ver…-.

-ah!- grito al instante la pequeña, al sentir dos manos en sus pechos.

-woou, realmente te han crecido! Te felicito yumi-chan!- exclamaba Sei, riendo, y comenzando a masajear sus atributos, sin quitar aquella picara mueca.

-y-ya basta sei! dejate de juegos!- decía entrecortadamente, tratando de safarse.

-pero que dices yumi-chan? Si pareces disfrutarlo…je- proseguía la picante rubia, con sus bromas.

-d-deten…-

-te dijo que la soltaras!- .Sachiko tomo brutalmente el brazo de sei, y la empujo hacia atrás, casi ocasionando que la rubia se cayera.

-oye, era una broma! No tenias por que ser tan bruta…-.

-dijiste que tu labor había terminado verdad?!- la cortó -Entonces por que aun molestas a yumi?!- pronuncio con firmeza, mientras la pequeña la observaba anonadada por su acción.

-por supuesto que mi labor ha terminado…pero eso no significa que no pueda jugar con yumi verdad?- bromeo, guiñándole un ojo.

La ojiazul se enfureció aun más ante el descaro de Sei.

–te lo advierto- comenzó a decir, tomando de los hombros a yumi -no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo…solo yo…-.

-solo tu puedes tocarla? eh?- adivino sus palabras, petrificando a sachiko –hubieras dicho eso desde el principio-.

-n-no…no es lo que quise decir…yo solo…-

-vamos, todas ya han entrado- la interrumpió, aun con su usual sonrisa, para luego emprender su caminar hacia las termas, dejando a dos jóvenes consternadas.

-onee-sama…- reacciono su sour, levantando la vista, y observando que la peliazul aun la sostenía.

-yumi…te encuentras bien?- le cuestiono, con una amable sonrisa.

La nombrada se la correspondió –si, no te preocupes, sei siempre fue así…le gusta molestar a los demás…- comento, riendo.

El rostro de sachiko se torno frío al escuchar aquello –eso significa, que no te molesta que ella te…- se detuvo al instante, al caer en la cuenta de su situación.

-onee-sama?- la llamo, sin entender lo que le sucedía. Hasta que observo que la mirada de sachiko ya no se dirigía a su rostro, sino, a aquellas preciadas partes de la pequeña.

Yumi bajo su mirada, y se observo. Inmediatamente se tapo los pechos con ambas manos.

La peliazul reacciono, al notar la defensa de su sour, que se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Aun así, sachiko no modulaba palabra alguna. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y aquella mirada penetrante que solo le dirigía a yumi, reapareció.

La joven de coletas se alarmo al verla –m-me adelantare!- hablo de repente, huyendo de allí.

La ojiazul se quedo parada, observándola, y una triste sonrisa surgió en ella *después de todo…yo soy peor que sei, realmente…la deseo tanto…que con solo verla…yo…* pensó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tapándose el rostro.

-yumi…no puedo detener mis pensamientos…gomene- se dijo, comenzando a sentir unas leves cosquillas en su entrepierna.

Ya dentro de las aguas termales, todas hablaban alegremente y se relajaban, menos una pequeña, que se encontraba en una esquina, sola.

*sachiko aun no ha venido…actúe como una estupida yéndome así…mierda*.

-yahoo yumi-chan- le interrumpió sus pensamientos, aquella alegre y conocida voz.

La pequeña la miro con desden –otra vez tu…-.

-oye, tengo sentimientos sabes? ...lamento lo de hace un rato, no me había dado cuenta que sachiko se encontraba allí- se disculpo, acomodándose al lado de ella.

Yumi bajo la cabeza –no te preocupes, realmente el hecho de que siempre reaccione de esa forma es mi culpa…después de todo…-.

-que ha sucedido? Se te confesó finalmente?- inquirió de repente, la rubia.

La pequeña la observo sonrojada, para luego desviar la mirada y asentir levemente.

-eso es bueno! Entonces por que esa cara larga?-.

La joven de coletas, se quedo unos segundos callada, para luego contestar casi en un susurro –le dije que me diera un tiempo, porque aun no tengo en claro mis sentimientos…-.

Sei abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida –que?! Pero yumi, si a ti siempre te ha gustado! o no?- se exaspero.

Yumi suspiro largamente –lo se, pero…no entiendo que me sucede…no se por que no pude aceptarla…-.

La rubia la observo en silencio, su preocupación era obvia.

-yumi-chan, te diré algo- La joven poso su mirada en ella, al escuchar aquel tono distintivo en sei.

-yo creo que…tienes miedo de no ser la adecuada para sachiko…al igual que tenias miedo de convertirte en su sour, te acuerdas? Pero eso no significa que no quisieras serlo…- empezó a decir, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente.

-crees que no serás lo suficientemente buena para ella, que no podrás entenderla ni cuidarla…pero yumi, estas muy equivocada si piensas así, tu eres la única que puede lidiar con sachiko, eres la única que la acepto tal cual es desde el principio, y es por eso que ella…te ha mostrado su verdadero ser- finalizo su discurso, con una gran sonrisa.

Yumi se encontraba sorprendida ante las palabras de sei, estas comenzaban a movilizarla por dentro.

-pero yo…no se si podré…-.

-yumi, ese miedo que tienes…es lo que mas confirma lo que sientes por ella, tu realmente…la amas-.

La pequeña se paralizo al escucharla. Todo dentro de si comenzaba a encajar, pero…todavía tenía una pequeña duda, la cual no sabía expresar con claridad, siquiera en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué dudaba respecto a los sentimientos de sachiko? ¿Cuál era su verdadero miedo?.

-de todas formas, esto es algo que deben resolver entre ustedes- menciono la ex rosa –como te dije antes, mi labor aquí ha terminado-. Al decir aquellas palabras, Sei se levanto y se retiro de allí, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y alentarla –animo, yumi-chan!-.

Todas las rosas ya se habían ido de las termas, yumi les dijo que quería esperar a sachiko, que aun no aparecía. Y también, no podía parar de pensar en lo que la rubia le habia dicho.

-maldición, me estoy mareando, creo que saldré…-.

-yumi…-. Escucho su nombre de repente.

-sachi…onee-sama-.

Esta ultima le sonrío –lamento haber tardado, recibí una llamada de mi padre y tuve que atenderla- mintió, sentándose en el agua, a su lado.

Yumi sonrío forzadamente –n-no te preocupes-.

La peliazul la miro con preocupación –te encuentras bien? Estas muy colorada, has estado mucho tiempo aquí, mejor ve con las demás- le ordeno, tocando su frente, provocando que yumi se sonroje aun mas.

Instintivamente la pequeña se alejo de su onee-sama y desvío la mirada –estoy bien, me quedare un rato a hacerte compañía- atino a decir.

Sachiko frunció el ceño -a hacerme compañía…eh?- repitió, con angustia.

Yumi se incomodo al ver su rostro. Este parecía tan abatido, y al mismo tiempo enfadado.

El silencio irradio el lugar, mientras tanto la pequeña inspeccionaba casi sin darse cuenta el cuerpo de su hermana. Este era hermoso y cristalino, ciertamente una obra de arte.

Entonces se llego a preguntar, ¿Por qué la seguía rechazando constantemente, si le atraía de esa forma?.

-yumi- .La saco de su trance.

-s-si?- contesto al instante, volviendo su vista en aquellos ojos marinos, que ahora la observaban a escasos centímetros.

-por que no me hablas?-.

-eh?...-.

-Por que no me miras? Es que acaso…tanto te incomoda mi presencia? Me tienes miedo?- le cuestiono, posando sus manos en los hombros de la consternada pequeña.

-te lo dije verdad? Que seria imposible que sigamos con la misma relación de antes…solo ha pasado menos de un día y ya siquiera podemos mirarnos a la cara…- comentaba con tristeza, su onee-sama.

-eso no es cierto! yo…-.

-quizás hubiera sido mejor…no decirte nada e irme…- dijo casi en un susurro, cabizbaja.

Yumi reacciono al escuchar aquellas desoladas palabras –te dije que eso no es cierto! Yo solo…estoy confundida…no se lo que me pasa…maldición!- grito, tanto que hizo eco en aquel lugar, provocando una gran sorpresa en la peliazul.

-yumi…-.

-por que…por que tuvo que pasar esto?! Por que no puedo corresponderte?! Que es lo que me sucede?! Onee-sama…perdoname…- .Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en la pequeña. Con resignación se dio vuelta para que sachiko no la viera y comenzó a sollozar.

*esto es el colmo, soy tan patética…* pensaba, en su catársis.

De repente, sintió como unos brazos la cubrían por completo. Observo su cintura, y allí estaban, aquellas cristalinas manos, protegiéndola.

-yumi…eres tu la que me tienes que perdonar, mira lo que te he hecho…estas llorando…por mi culpa…- susurraba en su oído, mientras leves lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-sachiko…-.

-no quiero...no quiero que me odies! Te dije que iba a poder aguantar, pero no lo creo...yumi, yo realmente…te deseo tanto…tanto…- continuaba su legado, aferrandose mas a su sour, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La pequeña sentía como los pechos de sachiko rozaban con su espalda, algo estaba naciendo dentro de ella: deseos, nervios…miedo.

-yumi…-.

La nombrada, abrió grande los ojos, al entender lo que le sucedía. Ahora lo podía ver con claridad, aquella faceta de sachiko…era la que le aterrorizaba, una faceta que jamás había visto en ella.

-te quiero…yumi…- .Sentencio sus palabras, para luego acercarse lentamente al cuello de la aludida joven, y besarlo.

-ah…sachiko…deten…-.

-no puedo, ya no puedo detenerme…- se negó, aun con sus labios plantados en aquella sensible zona, para luego comenzar a lamerla hambrientamente.

–yumi…-.

La pequeña se sentia extraña, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a revolverse por completo. Parecia como si el vapor de aquel acalorado lugar, hubiera aumentado.

-yumi…me gustas…- .Sachiko, lentamente, poso sus manos en los pechos de la joven, y al instante el sonrojo de ambas aumentó.

-detente…- .Trataba de impedir que la peliazul llegara mas allá, pero no podía, no tenia fuerzas. Comenzaba a disfrutar de aquel acto, y eso le asustaba.

La peliazul sonrío atontadamente y comenzó a masajear los atributos de su sour. Esta ultima, al ver aquella sonrisa reflejada en el agua, reaccionó.

-no! dejame!- le grito, soltándose del agarre.

Sachiko, adolorida, se observo las manos, para luego pasar su vista al rostro de la joven. Sin decir nada, tan solo se le quedo observándola.

La pequeña esperaba que dijera algo, que se disculpara. Pero no sucedía absolutamente nada, su onee-sama solo se quedo allí, plantada, con la mirada perdida.

*por que...por que no dices nada?! por que me ves con esos ojos?!* penso, al borde del quiebre.

Al notar que pronto perderia el control de si misma, inmediatamente salio del agua y se fue corriendo, dejando a sachiko en su soledad.

-ahora lo has comprobado, verdad? Te dije que no iba a poder contenerme…ya no puedo disculparme contigo…yumi- se dijo, mientras sus lagrimas caían al vacío.

Todas regresaron a la casa de campo, y se dispusieron a dormir. Excepto por dos personas, una que se encontraba acostada, sin poder conciliar el sueño, y otra que había desaparecido.

-onee-sama…otra vez te he lastimado, verdad?- se decía yumi, dentro de una gran bañadera.

Decidió tomar un baño de agua fría, ya que había estado demasiado tiempo en las aguas termales. Pero siquiera había llenado la bañera por completo, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con sachiko.

-que debo hacer…onee-sama…-.

En la habitación de sachiko, esta se encontraba meditando en silencio. Rei y Yoshino ya se habían dormido, en sus extrañas poses, para variar.

-yumi…te he hecho daño verdad? Pero…no pude evitarlo, cuando te vi…cuando te abrase, perdí el control…y se que lo haría de nuevo…- murmuraba para si.

Alzo su mano y la observo. De repente, las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de su sour y aquel contacto con él vinieron a su mente, impregnándola por completo.

Su delgada cintura, sus suaves pechos, su adorable rostro, todo en ella era perfecto.

-yumi…- la nombro, sonrojada.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano hacia su entrepierna, y se apoyo en aquel sumiso lugar.

-ah…- gimió cortadamente, comenzando a frotarse aquel delicado punto de excitación.

-y-yumi…ah!- .Los espasmos se hicieron presentes, sorprendiendo a la propia peliazul.

Se detuvo en seco, al notar lo que se estaba provocando. Quito sus dedos de allí, y alzo su mano nuevamente.

Observo sus dedos húmedos y sonrió para si, con tristeza –ja...soy repugnante-.

Se levanto de su futon y salio de la habitación, no podía quedarse allí, además, se sentía sucia por la mala pasada que le había jugado su mente, hacia unos minutos.

Se dirigió al baño y al entrar, se paralizo al no creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Yumi se encontraba abrazando sus propias rodillas, dentro de la bañadera.

-yumi…-.

En las afueras de aquella casa de campo, una tranquila rubia observaba la luna con nostalgia.

-yumi-chan...es hora- se dijo, sonriendo para si, y levantando su vaso impregnado de sake, regalandoselo a la noche -animo!- agregó, bebiendo aquel presente.

La pequeña levanto su vista hacia sachiko, pero su rostro no emano sorpresa alguna. Tan solo se le quedo observando, con una penetrante mirada.

*por qué...me mira de esa forma?* pensaba la ojiazul, bastante ansiosa.

-que estas haciendo aq...-.

-me acompañas?- la corto, extendiéndole una mano.

Sachiko trago fuertemente saliva, sin entender la situación –q-que?-.

-que si me acompañas- repitió, aun observándola, con la mirada perdida.

Su onee-sama se quedo unos segundos en silencio. No podía reaccionar, que es lo que estaba sucediendo?.

De repente, una cálida sonrisa brindada por yumi, la despertó.

*yumi...acaso tu...*.

Aún sorprendida, decidió asentir levemente, para luego comenzar a desvestirse con pudor.

La pequeña observaba todos los movimientos de su onee-sama, sin perder rastro alguno.

-ven…- la animó.

Sachiko empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la tina, y se adentro en ella. Se poso en una esquina, alejada de la pequeña.

Ambas se tomaban de las rodillas y se observaban con firmesa. Ninguna modulaba palabra alguna. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido solo para ellas.

Aunque la ojiazul, realmente quería cuestionarla. –por que estas…haciendo esto?-.

Yumi soltó una pequeña risita al instante, para luego clavar nuevamente su mirada en ella –quieres tocarme verdad?-.

Sachiko abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojada –pero que…dices…?-.

-quieres o no? Porque…yo si quiero- atino a decir, manteniendo aquella radiante sonrisa, mientras un pequeño sonrojo nacia en sus mejillas.

-yumi…-. La nombro, en un suspiro.

-es extraño, pero…a penas entraste aquí, todo se aclaro. Me he dado cuenta, de que realmente quiero…tocarte, sentirte y también…- se detuvo un momento, para luego, rapidamente tomar la mano de sachiko, atrayéndola hacia si, provocando que esta cayera inevitablemente sobre ella.

–probarte…- finalizo su deseo, posando su mano en el rostro de la aludida joven.

Sachiko observo el escenario en el que se encontraba, no duraría mucho su autocontrol si continuaba así.

Miro a su sour con enfado e impotencia –dejate de bromas, por que haces esto? Si hoy…-.

-perdoname por eso- la interrumpio, acariciando su cristalino rostro -sabes…no me había dado cuenta de que te deseaba tanto…ni tampoco de que tu me deseabas a mi de la misma forma…me daba miedo, me aterrorizaba ver esa nueva faceta tuya…pero mas…ver la mía...creer que habia tales sentimientos en mi...me asustaba-.

La peliazul no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo habia sucedido tan rapido.

*acaso estoy soñando?* pensaba, al borde de las lagrimas.

-sachiko…gomene…te hice sufrir mucho por mi egoísmo, inclusive antes de que me contaras todo…yo...-.

-yumi!- .La joven no la dejo terminar, se hundió en el pecho de la pequeña y comenzó a llorar intensamente. Se sentía tan feliz, tan completa.

Yumi acaricio su sedosa cabellera con cariño, y la beso, impregnandose en su perfume –sachiko…te quiero-.

La peliazul abrió grande los ojos, aun en esa posición y sonrío para si.

*esas palabras…he deseado tanto escucharlas!* pensó con alegría, para luego reincorporarse con mucho esfuerzo y quedar a la altura de su sour.

-yumi…-.

-cuantas veces has dicho mi nombre hoy?- bromeó, en un susurro, secando las lagrimas de sachiko.

-muchas…y lo diré muchas mas…- atino a decir, manteniendo su sonrisa y posando una de sus manos en el radiante rostro de su sour.

La joven de coletas, sonrío ampliamente y comenzó a acercar a sachiko hacia ella, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre las dos.

En el momento en que sus ojos se iban encontrando, la peliazul no pudo evitar desnudar su alma -te quiero…- confesó, para luego unir sus labios con los de yumi lentamente, y adentrarse en ella, recorriéndola por completo.

*esto debe ser…la felicidad…* pensaron al unisono.

* * *

><p>yy, les dije que lo iba a continuar rapido! jajajaj bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo (:<br>Pequeña advertencia, el prox cap es cachondito, no podia faltar jajaja.  
>gracias por leer! saludoss (:<p> 


	7. Siempre a tu lado

Siempre a tu lado

Al separarse de aquella gratificante unión, se miraron penetrantemente. Sabían bien lo que iba a suceder, ambas jóvenes deseaban conocerse aun más.

-sachiko…- La nombro, con una calida sonrisa.

La peliazul le correspondió con un leve sonrojo –yumi…no creo poder…aguantar mas…yo…- se detuvo un segundo, observando los honestos ojos de su amada, para luego dejar en libertad sus deseos.

-quiero hacerte el amor…- expresó finalmente, abrazándose a ella, provocando que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

La joven de coletas, sonrojada, sonrío con alegría, para luego rodearla con sus brazos, apaciblemente –lo sé, yo tampoco creo poder...aguantar mas, hagámoslo…sachiko- susurro en el oído, de la ahora muy sonrojada ojiazul.

La nombrada se reincorporo y le brindo una última sonrisa, seguida por una ansiosa mirada.

Comenzo a acercarse lentamente a los carnosos labios de la joven -yumi...ya no puedo…controlarme…- atino a decir, casi inaudiblemente, para luego culminar su acto y besarlos con ternura. Recorriendo cada parte de ellos, lamiéndolos, adentrándose en su jugosa boca.

-sachiko…- la llamo, dentro del beso, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta, profundizándolo.

Una mano traviesa comenzó a acariciar con sutileza los pechos de la pequeña. Esta, al sentir el contacto, se estremeció.

-yumi…-

Sachiko soltó los labios de la joven con mucho esfuerzo, para luego empezar a besar y lamer su cuello, casi desesperadamente, mientras sus manos continuaban deleitándose con sus atributos.

-s-sachiko…-. Su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, algo dentro de ella queria emerger.

La peliazul se desprendió del cuello de yumi, y comenzó a bajar por este, en un recorrido de besos.

Al llegar a sus pechos, se quedo admirándolos un momento, provocando que el sonrojo de la pequeña fuera en aumento.

-eres hermosa- atino a decir, adentrándose en ellos, lamiéndolos y besándolos, uno por uno, con todo el amor que le tenia.

-sa-sachiko! Ah!- gimió, al sentir el placer que le proporcionaba su amada.

La ojiazul deslizo su mano por el vientre de yumi, llegando a la entrepierna de esta.

La pequeña automáticamente cerró las piernas, avergonzada.

Sachiko soltó una pequeña risita y la observo con ternura –todo estará bien- le aseguro, sellando sus labios con los suyos.

La joven de coletas asintió con una leve sonrisa.

*onee-sama…te quiero* pensó, uniendo mas sus labios, mientras sachiko comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna, para luego detenerse en el lugar mas sagrado de yumi.

-hum…hum! - gimió dentro del beso, al sentir como la joven comenzaba a frotar aquel sensible lugar.

Sachiko se detuvo un momento al notar la humedad de su querida yumi.

*realmente…realmente me ama…!* pensó, esperanzada, mientras una pequeña lagrima se escapaba de sus azulados ojos.

Yumi al notarla, poso su mano en el cristalino rostro de la joven.

-que sucede?- inquirió, con preocupación.

La peliazul negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le sonrió con honestidad –soy tan feliz...yumi…-.

La nombrada se quedo estupefacta ante su declaración. Ella también quería llorar.

-sachiko, yo…ah!- interrumpió su habla, aquella mano traviesa nuevamente, que ahora, trataba de adentrarse en ella.

Yumi deslizo su mirada hacia lugar donde se encontraba su mano, y la observo perdidamente. La ojiazul al notarla, se detuvo.

-…puedo?- cuestiono, tímidamente.

La joven de coletas, sonrío ante la inocencia de sachiko, jamás que podría verla en esa faceta.

-claro que si, tu eres la única que puede tocarme…onee-sama- declaro, acariciando con ternura su cabello.

Sachiko abrió los ojos de par en par, emocionada, al escuchar como la había llamado –yumi…te quiero- exclamó, volviendo a sus labios.

De repente, la pequeña sintió un ardor en su interior. Al instante, cayo en la cuenta de que su amada, la había hecho suya.

La ojiazul comenzó a mover su mano acompasadamente en el interior de yumi, provocando que esta última gimiera con fuerza.

-ah! ahh! sachiko!- la nombraba, perdida en el acto, aferrandose mas a ella.

Su cuerpo se encontraba tan sensible, sentía vibraciones por todo su ser, espasmos, que pronto culminarían.

-eres tan hermosa…yumi…- le decía, en un susurro, observando su rostro con detenimiento.

Aquella escena la estaba descontrolando, su cuerpo húmedo sobre el de la castaña, sus pechos rozando. La excitación de sachiko estaba llegando a su límite, el descontrol la invadía.

Acelero el movimiento, posicionándose más sobre yumi. Esta, al notarlo, se retorció internamente ante el placer experimentado.

-ah! sa-sachiko…ya no puedo…!- trataba de modular, agitada.

La ojiazul la observo perdidamente y la beso, tratando de controlar sus propios demonios internos –yumi!-.

-onee…ah…ah! ahh!- gimió por ultima vez, llegando al cielo finalmente.

Sachiko inmediatamente la tomo de los hombros, ya que yumi había caído agotada.

Quito sus dedos de la intimidad de esta, y los observo hambrientamente. La pequeña solo la miraba con cansancio, trataba de reincorporarse pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía. Se sentía tan bien, tan plena.

-soy feliz- la despertó, la dulce voz de su amada, que aun seguía observando sus dedos impregnados del néctar de yumi.

Sonrío para si, y comenzó a lamerlos sensualmente. La castaña reacciono ante su acción.

-o-oye! No hagas eso!- exclamó, ruborizada.

Sachiko río levemente –por que? Si eres deliciosa…- atino a contestar, atrayendo a yumi hacia ella, y acurrucándola en su pecho.

La pequeña, aun sonrojada, se aferro a la húmeda espalda de sachiko, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de la ojiazul, provocándole un escalofrío a esta ultima.

-no es justo- hablo, sorprendiendo a sachiko.

-q-que cosa?- inquirió, bajando su mirada para observarla mejor.

Yumi poso sus ojos almendra en los azulados de sachiko e inflo los cachetes –no es justo que solo yo tenga este trato especial…- respondió, para luego, tomar por sorpresa a la joven y tumbarla debajo de ella.

-y-yumi…- dijo casi en un susurro, mientras sus nervios iban en aumento. Su cuerpo se encontraba extremadamente sensible, con solo tener a yumi encima de ella sentía que iba a culminar.

El silencio adorno aquel evaporado baño. La pequeña observaba como sachiko trataba de controlarse, sin embargo, su respiración entrecortada la delataba.

La peliazul la miro avergonzada -que suce…hum!- .Su voz fue silenciada por un apasionado beso de parte de yumi.

La pequeña recorría sus labios con lentitud, besándolos uno por uno, sintiendo su sabor, dejando su marca.

*aah…yumi…no…si continuas…yo…* pensaba, al borde de la locura.

Su mente empezaba a nublarse poco a poco, su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Solo seguía sus instintos.

La pequeña soltó los labios de sachiko y se dirigió a sus grandes atributos, hundiéndose en estos rápidamente, y comenzando a deleitarse con ellos, succionándolos y acariciándolos.

-te quiero- atino a decir, aun en su acto.

-aah! aah! yumi! Deten…ah!- gemía con fuerza la peliazul, comenzando a sentir cosquillas en su entrepierna.

-sachiko…- .La pequeña, milagrosamente se reincorporo y le brindo una calida sonrisa.

-yumi…- la nombro, estremecida y sonrojada.

La joven de coletas, de forma inesperada, acomodo a sachiko sobre el borde de la bañera, quedando así sentada y con su pureza al descubierto.

La peliazul se sonrojo intensamente al descubrir las intenciones de yumi –es-espera! No lo hag…-.

-quiero hacerlo- la cortó, abriendo las entumecidas piernas de sachiko –acaso no te lo dije antes? Quiero…probarte…- concluyó, observándola, desde aquella posición.

-p-pero…ah!- soltó un pequeño gemido, al sentir como yumi acariciaba su entrepierna y se acercaba mas a aquel sagrado lugar.

-yumi…- la nombro, con un dejo de placer, mientras bajaba su mirada para observarla detenidamente.

-sachiko…- dijo su nombre con una amplia sonrisa, para luego adentrarse en su cavidad y comenzar a explorarla por completo, deleitándose con el sabor.

-ah! aaah! Yumi!- gemía audiblemente, mientras se mordía un dedo, tratando de reprimir sus emociones.

La pequeña continuaba lamiendo aquel punto de mayor excitación –sabes bien…- atino a decir, acariciando con sus dedos aquella húmeda cavidad, para luego adentrarse en ella con sutileza.

-y-yumi! ah! dete…aah!- .Los espasmos se hacían presentes cada vez mas, sachiko había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol.

Por otro lado, yumi proseguía con su acto, lamiendo y acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos, cada vez más.

-onee-sama…estas tan húmeda- escapo de sus labios, aquel lujurioso comentario.

La ojiazul cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró del sedoso cabello de yumi, tratando de calmar la explosión que estaba por desencadenarse.

Al notar que sachiko se encontraba en su límite, yumi quito sus dedos, y penetro su lengua, recorriéndola por completo.

La peliazul abrió los ojos, estupefacta, ante el contacto –no…espera…ah! ya no…puedo…!- trato de modular, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar estrepitosamente.

-sachiko…- susurro, dentro de aquel acalorado lugar.

-yu…yumi! ah! aaah!- exclamó casi en un grito, culminando finalmente. Para luego deslizarse, ya agotada, sobre el borde la bañera, quedando tumbada en ella.

Yumi se reincorporo y sonrió complacida.

Sachiko por su parte, no lograba calmar los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, todo se encontraba en un lapso. Su cuerpo y su mente se sentían tan bien, que creyó morir de felicidad.

La vergüenza había desaparecido, sus miedos también. Solo importaba lo que tenia enfrente suyo, si…solo importaba Yumi.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logro reincorporarse. Observó penetrantemente los ojos de su amada y le sonrió.

-solo tu…- comenzó a decir, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios, donde aun yacía su propio néctar –solo tu puedes hacerme sentir así…- se detuvo un segundo, reteniendo las lagrimas -por favor…dime que esto no es un sueño…- finalizo, con un dejo de lamento, aferrandose a la pequeña, con todo su ser.

Yumi la observo, perpleja *onee-sama…por que aun dudas de mi? tanto te hice sufrir? tan egoísta fui? yo…yo…* pensó con culpabilidad, correspondiendo el abrazo, y fortaleciéndolo.

De repente, sachiko sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, dirigió su mirada a este y allí estaba yumi, derramando dolorosas lagrimas.

-yumi…-.

-lo siento…lamento haberte hecho sufrir por mi egoísmo…pero…- se detuvo en seco, para luego colocarse frente al rostro de la peliazul y tomarlo con ambas manos –pero quiero que sepas, que desde ahora en adelante…yo siempre estaré a tu lado…eso es lo único que deseo- confeso, con honestidad, limpiando las imprevistas lagrimas de felicidad que comenzó a emanar la ojiazul.

-yumi…yumi!- .Sachiko se aferro con fuerza al desnudo cuerpo de su amada, y comenzó a sollozar intensamente –te quiero tanto yumi…tanto…- dejo su amor en libertad, aun con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Yumi la cubrió con sus brazos protectoramente. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que podía proteger el vulnerable corazón de sachiko. Y se encontraba tan feliz por ser ella la persona elegida para cuidarlo.

-te quiero…te quiero…te quiero!- continuaba demostrándole su cariño, mientras sus lagrimas no se detenían.

La pequeña sonrío complacida y agradecida al mismo tiempo, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su suave cabello –yo también…te quiero muchísimo, sachiko- le correspondió su amor, esbozando una sonrisa, aun más grande.

* * *

><p>bueno, aca estoy, como me querian (? jajajaj les dejo el capitulo cachond...digo, hecho. perdoon por la tardanzaa, tuve problemitas de inspiración je.<br>ah! el proximo capitulo va a ser el ultimo! cuanto voy a tardar en publicarlo? nunca se sabe jajajaj chisti, prometo no tardar tanto!  
>gracias por los reviews gente lindaaa :)<p> 


	8. Gokigen'yo Onee-sama

**Gokigen'yo Onee-sama**

-Yumi…yumi…-

-mmmm…?- .La nombrada abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con el adorable pero preocupado rostro de Sachiko.

-qué sucede onee-sama?- inquirió, reincorporándose para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

Sachiko se sonrojo levemente –no puedo dormir…-.

Yumi río ante lo dicho –ara, es que acaso eres una niña? Quieres que te lea un cuento?- bromeó su sour, acariciando levemente su rostro.

La peliazul inflo los cachetes –b-baka! estoy preocupada…es todo…- susurró, desviando la mirada.

-preocupada…por que?-.

El silencio adornó la habitación unos segundos.

-es solo que…ambas somos chicas…como vamos a seguir con esto? Luego de lo que ha pasado…quiero decir…- .Parecía como si le costara ordenar sus palabras.

-onee-sama…tienes miedo?- sentenció yumi, observándola seriamente.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par –quizás…-.

-miedo de que no nos acepten?- prosiguió la pequeña.

Su hermana negó rápidamente con la cabeza –claro que no! Eso no me importa en absoluto…al principio creía que si, pero en realidad tengo miedo de que tu…no puedas tolerar este estilo de vida…-.

Yumi frunció el seño y suspiro largamente –onee-sama…acaso crees que hubiera hecho lo que hicimos hace un rato…sin estar segura de eso?-

Sachiko la observaba perdidamente, encantada por sus palabras.

-yo solo quiero estar contigo, no me interesa lo que digan los demás…- finalizó, con una honesta sonrisa, pasando su mano de su rostro a su suave cabello, deslizando sus dedos por este.

La ojiazul siguió con su mirada los delicados dedos de Yumi –estas segura…? A partir de ahora tendremos que superar algunos obstáculos…mi familia no estará muy contenta con nuestra decisión…ya sabes el por que…y lo que menos quiero es que tu salgas lastimada por mi culpa…yumi…- le dijo, tornando triste su mirada, para luego posar su mano en el hombro de la pequeña y acariciarlo con dulzura.

La castaña se quedo unos segundos en silencio, admirándola, para después sonreír ampliamente –onee-sama…confío en ti…y en nuestro futuro…debemos hacer lo que creamos correcto…- respondió, entrelazando su mano con la de ella –por eso…no tengas miedo, estamos juntas en esto…nee?-.

Sachiko se sorprendió ante las confiables palabras de su sour. Como era posible? Aquella chiquilla siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

Finalmente le dedico una hermosa sonrisa –yumi…gracias…-.

Sin esperarlo, la peliazul la rodeo por la cintura, abrazándola con ternura, hundiéndola en su pecho.

-sachiko…- .La pequeña se aferro mas a ella, inhalando su delicioso aroma –hueles tan bien…- escapó de sus labios, para luego besar su cuello sin pensarlo.

-y-yumi…-.

La pequeña en un rápido movimiento se poso sobre ella, quedando frente a frente.

-e-espera! Las demás se despertaran…-

-no lo harán…mientras no hagas ruido…- susurro en su oído, sonriendo picaramente.

-no creo poder…mmhh!- .Sus palabras fueron selladas por los labios de su sour, que degustaba su boca lentamente. Sachiko entreabrió la suya instintivamente, dejando el paso libre a la pequeña.

Esta última profundizo el beso, sus lenguas danzaban de forma sincronizada. La peliazul tomo el cabello de yumi y la acerco mas hacia si, provocando gemidos ahogados en ambas.

La pequeña se separo de sus labios, y beso su mentón, para luego bajar con lentitud, lamiendo su cuello, hasta sus pechos.

-yumi…- el sonrojo ya era evidente en el cristalino rostro de sachiko.

La pequeña desabotono su pijama, dejando al descubierto los atributos de la joven.

Sonrió y se sumió en ellos, succionando y mordisqueando uno, y acariciando el otro con sus finos dedos.

-ahh..! y-yumi…!- gimió.

-sshh…nos escucharan…- le advirtió la pequeña, aun en esa posición.

-p-pero…no puedo evitarlo…- se justificó, observándola, ruborizada.

-tendrás que hacerlo…o si no…-.

-aah!- gimió mas audiblemente, al sentir como la castaña agarraba delicadamente entre sus dedos su pezón y lo estiraba un poco hacia ella, provocando que se excitara aun mas.

-te castigaré…- finalizó con una picara sonrisa, volviendo a su boca y hundiéndose en ella.

-mmhh!- gimió dentro del beso, mientras sentía como la mano de yumi, recorría su abdomen, y se introducía dentro del pantalón de sachiko, posándose en aquel sensible lugar.

La peliazul abrió los ojos, sorprendida –d-desde cuando eres tan atrevida?- inquirió, respirando entrecortadamente.

Yumi sonrió –es tu culpa…tu despertaste este lado mío…-.

Sachiko sonrió con firmeza –pues…no me quedaré atrás…- respondió inmediatamente, tomando de los hombros a yumi, y tumbándola debajo de ella.

-o-oye!...ah!- gimió entre cortamente, al sentir los labios de su onee-sama sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo con ansias.

-shhh…- la imitó, sonriendo desafiadamente, para luego comenzar a quitarle su camisón, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

La pequeña, anonadada, solo se dejo desnudar. Sachiko por su parte, emprendió un camino de besos hasta los pechos de la pequeña, lamiendo sus pezones y succionándolos, al igual que ella.

Su mano traviesa, comenzó a jugar con el ombligo de yumi, incitándola a querer mas de su onee-sama.

-d-deja de jugar…- hablo entrecortadamente, observándola con impaciencia.

-ara…pensé que eras la dominante aquí…dime, que es lo que quieres que te haga…?- le susurró en su oído, deslizando su mano, con lentitud, por debajo de sus bragas.

-t-tu…sabes…- trató de decir, pero la vergüenza la invadía por completo.

-no…no lo se…dímelo…- prosiguió, lamiendo su lóbulo con deseo.

-ahhh…ya no puedo…- La pequeña estaba colapsando, haber recorrido el cuerpo de su onee-sama la había dejado en un estado muy vulnerable, y que ahora esta misma la provocara de tal manera…-t-tocame…por favor…- rogó, resignada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sachiko sonrío complacida –como tú ordenes…-.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar aquel punto tan sensible de la pequeña, provocando gemidos en esta.

-yumi…estas tan mojada…- soltó, sin querer, ruborizándose.

-n-no digas e-eso…- habló inaudiblemente, aferrandose de la húmeda espalda de la joven.

La peliazul prosiguió con su acto. Seguidamente, empezó a acariciar un poco mas debajo de aquel lugar, abriendo lentamente la entrada de su pureza, para luego, sin aviso alguno, introducir uno de sus dedos.

-ahhh!- .Se estremeció sin poder contenerlo, mientras sentía como la joven se movía acompasadamente dentro de ella. Poco después, introdujo otro dedo, provocándole mas gemidos ahogados.

-onee…aaah!- arqueó su espalda por completo, al sentirla tan dentro de ella.

-yumi…-

Sachiko quito sus dedos de la castaña, y los apreció, para luego lamerlos hambrientamente.

Le brindo una última sonrisa, y se dirigió con lentitud hacia las bragas, ya mojadas de la pequeña.

Se poso allí y la beso por encima, para posteriormente lamerla con lentitud. Su sour se removió por completo, al sentir los labios de sachiko sobre aquella sedosa tela.

-onee-sama…- la llamó casi en un ruego, observándola perdidamente.

Su hermana comenzó a bajar su ropa interior, y acarició su entrepierna. Yumi, desesperada, tomó su cabello con sutileza y la llevó a aquel lugar, esperando que la joven cesara con aquel tortuoso pero delicioso acto.

-voy a probarte…yumi…- atinó a decir, para luego adentrarse en su pureza, recorriéndola por completo.

-aah!- se llevó inmediatamente una mano a su boca, para evitar gritar.

La ojiazul lamia y succionaba aquel palpitante punto, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con su cavidad.

-eres deliciosa…yumi…-

-mmmhh! mmmhh..s-sachiko…!- gemía su sour, aferrandose con fuerza del suave cabello de su hermana.

Sachiko introdujo su lengua, tomándola por sorpresa. La pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par al sentirla moverse dentro de ella.

Los espasmos ya eran constantes en su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera culminar, la ojiazul se detuvo. Se despojo de sus ropas rápidamente y le dirigió una deseosa mirada.

Yumi entendió lo que quería, y la incito con sus brazos a acercarse –ven…-

Sachiko entreabrió un poco sus piernas y junto sus cavidades, provocando placenteras sensaciones en ambas.

-ahh..!- gimió la peliazul, para luego embestirla con suavidad, sintiendo como se unía aun más con su amada.

-sachiko!- la nombró, besando sus labios apasionadamente, mientras la joven volvía a embestirla, pero con más fuerza.

Yumi se abrazo nuevamente a su espalda, para sentir más la cercanía.

Se movían acompasadamente, sus pezones rozaban enloqueciéndolas a ambas.

-y-ya no puedo…!-.

-y-yumi!- exclamó, volviendo a sus labios.

La peliazul se abalanzó sobre ella por última vez –aahh!- gimieron al unísono, llegando finalmente al cielo.

Sachiko cayó rendida sobre yumi, esta última la abrazo protectoramente.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, parecían no querer calmarse. Sin embargo, el sueño resulto más fuerte.

La peliazul con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se arropó, tapando también a su sour.

-crees que…hayan escuchado algo?...- bromeó yumi, sonriente.

Sachiko le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió –eso ya no importa…-.

Rieron ante lo dicho y se dispusieron a dormir, pero no sin antes, decir aquellas mágicas palabras.

-te amo…onee-sama…-

-y yo a ti…yumi…-.

Al día siguiente, dos rosas amarillas, observaban con curiosidad las poses de sus amigas.

-nee…rei-chan...-.

-si? Yoshino…?-.

-no crees que hace mucho calor como para que estén tan…?-.

-una encima de la otra…? Arropadas hasta el cuello…? Si…- adivinó sus palabras, su hermana mayor.

Ambas se miraron con curiosidad, para luego sonreír con picardía –mejor dejémoslas así…- atinó a decir, la pequeña rosa amarilla, mirando con ternura las caras sonrientes de sus amigas.

En la cocina, todas se disponían a desayunar, menos las rosas rojas, que aun seguían descansando con Morfeo.

-creo que ya es hora de volver, no creen? Ahora si que se acercan los exámenes- comento Rei, preocupada.

-ara, entonces volvemos todas juntas?- cuestiono Sei, ya que ese día pensaba partir.

-pero rei-chan! Acaso no nos íbamos a quedar unos días mas?- exclamó enfadada, su sour.

-es que parece que nuestros abuelos volverán antes…es una pena la verdad, estaba comenzando a relajarme…-

-sin embargo, es verdad que los exámenes se acercan y no hemos repasado nada, creo que el descanso ha terminado- hablo Shimako, observando a Noriko con una sonrisa.

-si shimako-san lo dice, estoy de acuerdo- aceptó, correspondiéndosela.

-entonces esta decidido!-.

-que es lo que esta decidido?- .Se escuchó una voz, entrando en la cocina.

-ara, buenas noches Sachiko- .Saludo la ex rosa, sonriendo sensualmente, para luego posar su mirada en una sonrojada Yumi.

-estábamos comentando que ya es hora de volver, mis abuelos volverán pronto así que…-

-ya?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, las rojas rosas, sorprendiendo a todas.

-pero sachiko…tu fuiste la que primero se opuso a este viaje, acaso no estas contenta?- inquirió Rei.

La peliazul tosió un poco, recuperando la compostura –cla-claro que si, me pareció absolutamente irresponsable desde el principio…- contestó, tomando asiento, junto con Yumi, que reía en silencio.

*es una lastima…justo ahora que sachiko y yo finalmente estamos juntas…* pensó la pequeña, observándola de reojo.

La ojiazul le correspondió la mirada, brindandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-aunque…- comenzó a hablar la ex rosa –la verdad si es una lastima, ahora ya no voy poder ver tan seguido a mi yumi-chan…- dijo, abrazándola y poniendo una melodramática mueca.

-agradéce que Rei y Yoshino son de sueño pesado…- le susurró en su oído, provocando que la pequeña se alertara.

Sachiko inmediatamente la fulmino con su mirada.

-n-no te preocupes Sei-san, podemos vernos cuando quieras- comentó con inocencia yumi, tratando de cambiar de tema.

De repente sintió una presión en su intimidad, levanto el rostro hacia el frente y observó a su onee-sama, que poseía una furiosa mirada.

Deslizo sus ojos hacia su entrepierna y se encontró con el pie de sachiko, frotándola lentamente.

*o-onee-sama…no crees que esto es demasiado?!* pensó, nerviosa y roja hasta las orejas.

La peliazul apoyaba su mentón sobre su propia mano, su rostro se encontraba apacible. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa.

*ni se te ocurra* le transmitió sus celosos pensamientos a la pequeña, frotando con mas interés aquel lugar.

Yumi comenzó a reírse de los nervios, mientras ganaba unas curiosas miradas sobre ella.

*Dios…en que me he metido?!*.

La luz de la radiante mañana brillaba sobre las rosas, que caminaban lenta y elegantemente hacia la Mansión.

-yumi, espera…-.

La detuvo una dulce voz. La castaña se giro con lentitud y le brindó una gran sonrisa.

-que sucede, sachiko?-

La nombrada se acercó a esta, y le acomodó su pañuelo.

-estamos frente a la virgen Maria, no debes mostrarte desalineada- sentenció, aun manteniendo su pacifica sonrisa.

-lo siento…-.

-y además…- tomó aire –no crees que estás olvidando algo?-.

Yumi la observo confundida. La peliazul por su parte, amplió aun mas la sonrisa, mientras de su bolsillo, sacaba su rosario y se lo mostraba con ambas manos.

La pequeña se quedo perpleja observándolo.

-yumi…- se acercó, extendiéndolo hacia ella –quieres volver a ser mi Sour?-.

La joven se quedo en silencio unos segundos, valorando aquella imagen, y asintió enérgicamente –claro que si, Onee-sama- contestó, sonriente, y agachando un poco la cabeza, para que sachiko se lo colocase.

Yumi sonrió al sentir el peso del rosario sobre su ser. Finalmente, eran hermanas nuevamente.

Sachiko le tendió su mano, la pequeña la tomó complacida y ambas se dirigieron hacia la mansión, siguiendo a las demás.

-estoy feliz…- susurró.

La peliazul la observó curiosa y alegre –y eso por qué?-.

-porque ahora estaremos mas unidas que nunca…verdad?-.

Sachiko entendió el mensaje detrás de esa pregunta, y asintió con certeza –así es Yumi, y siempre…estaremos juntas…-.

Sin más que decir, deslizó su mano hacia el rostro de yumi y lo acarició con ternura, comenzando a acercar sus labios hacia ella –siempre…- repitió, para luego unirlos finalmente, sellando aquella promesa, en los labios de su amada.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Adivinen quieen volvioo y le dio un bonito final a la historia despues de aaños? sii, yo! jajajaj, no me maten! ya se que estuve ausente mucho tiempo...larga historia...ESA SI QUE ES LARGA, pero finalmente regrese! y como les habia prometido, aca les traje el final de Verano.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado! muchas gracias por el apoyo y por la inmeeeeensa paciencia que siempre me tienen mis fieles fans (? jajajaj

en fin, repito, gracias por todo, por los comentarios que siempre me animaron a seguir con mis fics :)

prontito nos vamos a leer de nuevo, parece que volvio la inspiración! quizas haga otro fic de marimite...me quedaron pendientes algunas parejas...je,

besitos grandes! :)


End file.
